Sexual Total Drama Island
by Weird dude making shit
Summary: This is a parody of Total Drama Island that has sexual scenes between characters and I also edited the elimination order, the relationships and what they say in every scene.
1. Episode 1

**The characters who have sexual scenes in this episode:**

**Heather and Chef**

**Gwen and Chef**

Sexual Total Drama Island

Episode 1:

After a quick intro from the host with the most (Chris McLean) he stood on the dock of shame and stood awaiting the first boat to arrive with the first camper...

Beth came off the boat first, she was a short nerdy girl with braces and a ponytail with huge glasses blocking half of her face off, she hugged Chris instantly stating,

"Wow, you're a lot shorter in real life" She then waved awkwardly at the screen smiling wide before heading over to the other side of the dock with her bags.

DJ is the next to arrive, he's a big, buff, black man holding two giant heavy looking bags and he didn't seem to have trouble lifting them, DJ and Chris greeted each other,

"Is this the right place? Where's the hot tub at?" DJ asked the host who smiled.

"Yep this is the place" DJ shows anger before going to join Beth.

"Looked a lot different on the application form" He whispered.

Gwen walked off the next boat, she was a goth with green and black hair and her dress went down to her stomach which was partly cut off but at the top her breasts were showing in full view with the tip of her nipples popping half in and out of the dress, her skirt was really short and was really seductive, DJ looked up and down her and was immediately turned on,

"I did not sign up for this" Gwen said to the host and he pulled out the contract that Gwen signed and she didn't argue anymore walking over to stand with the hard DJ and the oblivious Beth.

Geoff jumps off the boat after listening to music, him and Chris repeat "man" over and over in sentences before Gwen is over aggravated and whispers to DJ "if they say man one more time, I'm gonna hurl."

Lindsay walks off the boat relaxed and DJ, Geoff, Chris and even Gwen's mouths were all wide she looked down at her top and her leather strap had slipped pulling her top down with it revealing one of her tits.

"Oh, sorry that happens a lot" Chris greeted her and she stood with the others, Gwen smiled evilly and spanked her ass. She then turned pretending it wasn't her and Lindsay turned slapping Geoff.

"Ow dude... that wasn't even me it was her" he pointed at Gwen and Lindsay shrugged.

"Oops" then turned to see another camper getting off the boat.

A girl who looked like a complete bitch but she had her tits similar to Gwen's and her shorts were really short and tight.

She passes by Chris ignoring his greeting and stands with the amazed other competitors.

After this Chris seemed to speed up the intro's and the rest were introduced very fast with highlights being a big titty surfer slut called Bridgette, a cool dude called Trent and a CIT wearing a sweater with big nipples poking through her sweater shortly followed by a ginger curly haired crazy girl with a heart between her tits.

Chris lead all the girls and guys to the voting area giving them all their teams:

The gophers being:

Gwen, Lindsay, Izzy, Heather, Lashawna, Owen, Noah, Tyler, Harold, Cody and Trent

The Bass being:

Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Ezekiel and Justin

"Yay we're on the same team Katie!" Sadie hugged her and she reciprocated.

"You may also reveal how your feeling and give thoughts on how you think you're doing in the competition, in the outhouse confessionals over thata way" Chris pointed.

*Confessional with Gwen*

Gwen is seen puffing up her tits before saying "there are a lot of hot people on this Island, once I saw how bad it looked, I planned to go home right away but I might stay, who knows might get to take someone's V-card..." She smiled.

*Out*

Everyone went to their respective cabins to choose their beds and talk to their teammates.

The Gophers girl's cabin:

Gwen walked in and stopped looking around and Heather walked in shoving her out of the way with her shoulder.

"Out of my way gothy I'm choosing my bed first!" Gwen was pissed and was ready to tell her ears off but held back starring at her ass hoping that one day they can do something intermit. Heather jumped onto a top bunk and Lindsay laid back underneath her.

Gwen went to a bottom bunk of a bed and Lashawna walked up to her.

"Hey girl can I go above you?" Gwen nodded.

"Sure... Lashawna is it" Lashawna climbed up and said.

"That's right" Izzy ran in and yelled.

"Hey guys!" She then jumped onto her bed on the far side of the room... it felt like the world slowed down as Izzy flew through the air and Gwen starred as her tits bounced up and then back down as she landed.

The Gophers boy's cabin:

Cody and Trent enter the cabin first seeing the 4 bunk beds and Cody turned to Trent,

"Want to bunk with me dude?" Trent shrugged and nodded jumping on the bottom bunk.

"Guessing you want top?" Cody laughed

"You guessed right" Cody put his bag down and tried to act cool by lifting himself up on his bed but fails slyly putting her foot on the ladder to help lift himself.

Owen and Noah came in a second after all this happened and Noah says to Owen

"Since there are 4 bunks you can have your own bed, you seem like the type to want a tip bunk and none of us want to be crushed during the night" Owen puts a thumb up and jumps on his top bunk proving Noah right as the entire bed is destroyed just leaving the top bunk now being the bottom bunk.

Noah walked over to the bed next to Trent and Cody's on the opposite side of the room as Tyler and Harold came in last.

"You guys can either bunk with me or go with each other since Owen's basically made his bed a single." Tyler jumped on the empty bed's top bunk and Harold shrugged joining Tyler but instead going on the bottom bunk.

The Bass girl's cabin:

Bridgette entered the cabin alone putting her bag down and sitting on the first bed she got to relaxing after the short boat ride.

Courtney, Katie, Sadie and Beth came in...

"DIBS!" Katie and Sadie yelled with them both diving onto a beds top bunk followed by Sadie laughing and Katie sulking while getting on the bottom bunk,

"I can't believe you touched the bunk before me" Katie whined, and Sadie giggled like a child on Christmas.

Beth sat on her bed and smiled at Courtney, but Courtney shrugged asking.

"Can I bunk with you Bridgette?" Bridgette put a thumb up too tired to be bothered to speak.

And finally, Eva walked in smiling,

"Glad you know who deserves to have a bunk to herself" Eva jumped on the empty bed and put her dumbbell bag on the bottom bunk.

Courtney rolled her eyes... being careful to make sure Eva didn't her see her.

The boys Bass cabin:

Duncan walked into his cabin and sniffed before cringing smelling the disgusting smell that he couldn't even describe or pinpoint its location.

He got on his bed and made a point to put his bag on the bottom bunk as to tell the others that it's HIS bed.

Geoff and DJ began to walk in while Justin ran over and jumped onto a bed...

"I think I deserve my own bed since I'm the best looking!" Justin yelled.

Duncan growled at his vanity and Geoff and DJ rolled their eyes before Geoff asked,

"Hey... uh dude want to go with me." DJ nodded and got on the bottom bunk.

"Sure I'll take the bottom bunk, and the names DJ by the way" Geoff laughed.

"Geoff." DJ smiled knowing him and Geoff would be good friends.

Duncan rolled his eyes annoyed by the two.

*Confessional with Duncan*

"What's wrong with those two? We're supposed to be fighting for a $100,000, ugh... I really hope not all the people on this Island are friendly, and nice." He changes up his voice to make fun of everyone as he says, "friendly and nice."

*Out*

As Duncan left the outhouse he saw Geoff right outside, and he acted as though he wasn't just making fun of him.

"Yo... Geoff is it, glad we're on the same team dude." He walked away and Geoff entered the outhouse.

*Confessional with Geoff*

"You know I was just coming here to talk about how cool everyone is on the Island so far but I just caught Duncan being a total downer dude and not just that making fun of me and my new friend DJ, he is definelty getting my vote next elimination, you can't do someone you just met like that." Geoff was mad and spoke very fast and was clearly both mad and disappointed by what he just heard"

*Out*

After Geoff and Duncan got back from the cabin Ezekiel entered the cabin.

"Which bunk is mine eh?" Geoff answered saying,

"Any of them but Duncan and Justin want their own bunks, so..."

Ezekiel looked up at Duncan who growled at him and Justin hissed at him as though he were a cat protecting his territory.

Ezekiel ran to the empty bunk scared by the two and placed his bag.

Chris called everyone out of their cabins and they came to see what he wanted, he led them all to the cafeteria saying,

"Ok campers after that long boat ride I'm guessing you want to eat correct?" Chris asked mischievously.

"I could eat." Geoff shrugged.

"Then everyone follow me..."

The contestants stood in a line and a big, black solider looking guy stood behind, he scratched his crotch under his apron and then smashed a pile of mash onto Harold's plate with a big spoon.

Each person walks over getting their food then sitting in their teams...

While in the line Cody was staring at Gwen's ass in front of him and he turned to make sure people were watching, Trent and DJ were and he began to pretend to spank her stopping his hand just before it hits her ass. Trent and DJ giggle holding their breath to not alert Gwen...

Gwen turned around and scowled at Cody who puts his hands behind his back innocently.

Heather was last to get her food.

"Can I have something better than all the others since I'm so much hotter." She bites her lip and bends over so he can see down her top.

Chef looks at the camera and rolls his eyes before pretending to be impressed by Heather and walking away.

She breaths on her first and rubs it against her chest triumphantly. Chef comes back 5 minutes later with the same mash as the others had but had a steaming white liquid covering it.

"Thank you." She walks over to her table and dips her fork into it eating the hot liquid covered mash.

"Is that... cum?" She whispered under her breath.

Gwen heard what she said and looked intrigued.

Heather bent over and smelt it, and yes it was a very familiar smell that the slut smells often.

She shifts her eyes left and right before continuing to eat pretending to not love the delicious taste of Chef's sperm.

Gwen looked at Heather's face a trial of cum going down her chin and a look of absolute euphoria in her eyes, so Gwen wanted a piece of the action... She approached Chef and said,

"Hey Chef can you give me what you gave Heather, it's not fair to favour contestants, Chris wouldn't like it if I told him." Chef smiled at her.

"Sure, girly just stay right there and I'll have it done soon enough." He walked away and Gwen heard a low slapping noise realising he was jacking off she snuck a peek and saw Chefs giant cock squirting cum all over her food. She smiled and licked her lips before whispering... "Delicious."

Chef placed it on the table and he was breathing heavily.

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" Biting her lip, Chef ignored her and walked back into the kitchen.

She picked up her food with her fork and dug in with Heather doing the same next to her. Heather winked at her and Gwen nodded. They both knew what was going on.

Both of the teams ate in pretty much silence after this the Gophers because they were all starring at the two hot girls who had a white liquid all over their mouths and the Bass because none of them really knew what to say, well except Duncan but he doesn't care enough to talk to people.

"Hey teens everyone finished eating?" Chris asked as he walked in.

"Actually, I have quite a lot le-" Harold started.

"GREAT! We've got to start this first challenge so follow me..." Harold growled,

"Gosh!" He yelled sticking his spoon in his food and standing up to leave.

"I wouldn't worry guys, it's the first challenge how hard could it be" DJ said calmly.

They are seen all stood at the top of a huge cliff all wearing different swimming costumes and we hear DJ say...

"Oh, Shit!" He said.

"Ok everyone you must all jump off this cliff, if you land in the circle shown by the floating ropes then you win the challenge, if the more members of your team land in the circle then you all get carts to bring crates which will save a lot of time for the next challenge." Chris said pointing down at the circled rope in the water.

"This should be easy, and even if we don't land in the circle not like we'll get hurt…" Lashawna said with a smug look on her face.

"No actually the only safe area is actually the ONLY safe area. If you don't land in there, you'll have to swim there as fast as possible since some hungry white sharks are waiting just outside… and they're hungry." Chris smiled and Lashawna crossed her arms seething knowing less members of her team would jump now.

"And since Lashawna is sooooo confident the Gophers will jump first." Lashawna saw a couple of scowls and she laughed awkwardly before saying "Oops…"

*Confessional with Harold*

"Gosh Lashawna just messed us up big time, it would have been so much easier to see how to do it from the other team. I still won't vote for her though since maybe she'll end up as my girlfriend some day if I don't. I'll probably get rid of Trent since he may steal the lady's attention from this." He lifted his top up and tried to flex his incredibly pale skin.

*Out*

Lashawna sighed and shrugged,

"Well since I got us into this I may as well go first wish me look…" Heather boredly put a thumb up and Gwen gave a verbal response saying "Good luck Lashawna" the others just looked on scared for her.

She jumped down screaming and holding her nose…

She landed exactly in the middle and cheered.

"Woohoo yes I'm alive baby!" Lashawna yelled and then waved up to the looking down Gwen, Heather and Harold.

"Yeah she made it. Gosh she's cool" Harold then jumped and landed right next to her.

"Nice job baby" The two swam over to the boat driven by Chef and got taken to the shore.

"Yeah there is no way…" Heather began.

"No way what?" Gwen asked.

"There is no way that I am going to jump off this fucking cliff, I'm on TV and I'll be damned if someone's going to see my hair get wet!" Since the two had not moved away from the cliff Gwen smacked her off and she fell screaming and landed right on the edge of the safe zone.

Gwen followed her, laughing all the way down landing next to a scowling Heather.

"You ever done that again and I'll get you eliminated before you can say sorry!" Gwen hadn't stopped laughing.

"I threw you into the safe zone didn't I… Oh and your bra… oops I mean crop top is half down." And Gwen swam to the boat laughing and high fiving Lashawna.

Gwen was right her tit was hanging out and she pulled it up as fast as she could without anyone but Chef, Gwen, Lashawna, Harold and the entire viewing audience seeing her.

*Confessional with Harold*

"Boobies" He said longingly.

*Out*

The next few jumped pretty quickly without complaints having Izzy, Lindsay, Noah and Tyler landing in the safe zone.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to do this…" Owen stuttered.

"It's ok big guy. I'll give you some time to stand over there and decide whether you want to actually do it." Owen walked over and sat on the grass.

Cody and Trent put hands on his back.

"It's ok dude, we know you can do it…" Trent began.

"Yeah just think no one has missed a jump yet so why would you?" Cody added.

"See me and Cody will do it now to prove it's easy." Trent finished, Cody went pale a bit but gulped and jumped off making it in the safe zone and climbing on the boat.

"Good luck" Owen said to Trent.

"You too" Trent said back smiling at him.

Trent went into a dive position jumping off landing easily in the water and the safe zone.

"Wow possibly 10/10… Bass you guys are up."

Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, Katie and Sadie all jumped off one after another (except Katie and Sadie who jumped holding hands.)

Courtney seeing 9/10 Gophers making the jump and also seeing that Owen looked pretty confident she growled a bit and then said angrily.

"Fuck it" Jumping off with arms flailing and finally landing in the safe zone.

"Nice Courtney dude…" Geoff cheered.

"Yeah good job" Bridgette added before helping her onto the boat.

"Thanks guys" She said pretty proud of herself.

Eva, Justin and Duncan were next as Eva said,

"Come on punk rock let's go!" She shoved him off and dived over the edge after him.

Justin shrugged and followed. All three making it to the safe zone.

DJ got more and more scared waiting for his whole team to make it and once Ezekiel jumped and landing in the safe zone, he almost had a heart attack.

"I-I can't do this! But I have to! But I can't! AAAAGGGGHHHH!" He dived off the edge with his eyes tightly shut and screaming incredibly loud like a woman and smashed down into the water…

"10/10 huh… sucks for you Owen. So, what's it going to be big guy?" Owen put on his arm bands on and said slowly.

"I'm gonna die now… I'm going to fricken doing now!" He ran forward screaming and smashing into the water causing a wave that whipped out the entire cast, the boat and even hit Chris a bit at the top of the cliff.

"Yes! Yes! I'm the man!" Owen was seen sat in the safe zone cheering. And the scene changed showing Chris stood with the entire cast.

"Ok everyone since Owen made it into the safe zone every single person made it… not going to lie I didn't expect all of you idiots to land inside there… or even jump to be honest… Anyway, that means neither team gets the carts and you all must take your 5 crates by hand, you must build an awesome hot tub the best one wins and I'm the judge."

Everyone whined and moaned before Chris yelled "SHUT UP AND GO!" Everyone instantly stopped and ran to their barrels.

Owen picked up his barrel without trouble, Noah and Heather pushed one barrel, Gwen, Trent and Cody went on one (Trent and Cody mostly went with Gwen to stare at her bending over while pushing her crate), Lashawna and Izzy joined up and Lindsay went with Tyler and Harold.

The Bass had Bridgette, Courtney and Geoff on one crate, DJ and Eva were strong enough to carry one on their own, Beth, Katie and Sadie joined up to shove theirs and Duncan winced as he had to go with Justin and Ezekiel.

Ezekiel and Duncan bashed their heads against the crate listening to Justin talk about himself and barely helping to push the crate.

"How about you STOP looking in your STUPID mirror and actually HELP!" Eva yelled at Justin.

He shrugged and said "listen, if you had this face, you'd stare at it all day too…" Justin then put one hand on the barrel barely pushing it.

Owen, Eva and DJ made it three minutes earlier than everyone else and then it went from Gwen's to Beth's to Bridgette's and the final crate being Duncan's.

Duncan's crate made it a minute after Lindsay and Tyler, so the Bass were kind of behind.

3 of the Gophers crates were opened and only one Bass crate was opened. Until Tyler quickly got his open ripping the rope holding the top on off making it now 4-1.

"Nice one Justin, if you helped more then maybe we wouldn't be so behind!" Duncan yelled so the rest of his team could hear.

*Confessional with Duncan*

"Sorry Justin but I don't want people to blame me if we lose… bye, bye pretty boy…" Duncan laughed carving a skull into the wall.

*Out*

The entire Gopher team were helping to open Lashawna's crate which was pulled apart so easily.

But the Bass did catch up fairly fast with Ezekiel showing off a weird skill of using his teeth opening his and Courtney's very easily but having some trouble on Sadie's.

The Gopher team got a 2-minute head start before Ezekiel finally opened Sadie's and DJ's crates.

Both teams built and built their hot tubs Gophers working as a team and the Bass hurrying to catch up to them. Especially after Harold and Cody were able to get their motor working fast while Courtney and the rest of her team had trouble figuring it out despite Courtney thinking she was smarter than everyone else on her team.

Chris came over and said without really needing to stress at thinking decided…

"Ok, I've decided… and the winner iiiisssss…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Gophers…" The Gophers cheered and the Bass sulked but expected the result.

"Ok Bass meet me at the ceremony to vote off the very first contestant…" Chris smiled while getting on a jeep that Chef drove.

Both teams went to eat their food at the cafeteria hungry after the terror of jumping off a cliff…

The Bass team got theirs quickly and went to sit down to discuss who should go home while the Gophers trickled in slowly…

"So, who do we send home?" Courtney asked as the final player sat down.

"Well I'd say pretty boy… He really messed up the challenge by not helping me and home-school." Duncan smiled evilly.

"No way! Let's send Duncan home! Home doesn't care about anyone but himself and thinks we're all losers, tell him Geoff!" Justin accused and panicked at the same time.

"Yeah, dude I heard you in the confessional and that was cold *Geoff repeated what he heard from Duncan's confessional* so yeah that's what I heard…"

Everyone scowled at Duncan and Justin and everyone stopped speaking except for Justin and Duncan who argued for the rest of the meal.

As they argued Gwen (the final Gopher) entered the cafeteria looking over at Heather to see that her food once again had a white liquid all over it and the table staring at her eating it.

Gwen walked over and lowered her dress to show off her tits even more than normal…

"Hey Chef… so got anymore of that delicious white stuff for me?" Chef winked at her and walked behind a barricade.

She got wet and since no one was looking at her she snuck into the kitchen and saw Chef's huge dick in his hand. Gwen crawled under the space that people could see her through and behind the barricade…

"Hey big boy… want me to help you with that?" Chef nearly screamed but didn't smiling down at her.

"Ok umm… whatever your name is show me what you can do." Gwen got on her knees and held his dick in one hand and jerked it off.

"How about you help me more… make it a usual thing?" Chef asked and Gwen smiled.

"Ok you horny fuck… you're lucky that me and Heather aren't 18 you know that." Gwen jerked it off faster, amazed by her hand not even being able to fit around his dick.

"I'm close to giving your food some flavour!" Chef covered his mouth as he came all over her plate and some right onto Gwen's hands and face.

"You don't last long do you?" Gwen mocked.

"Oh, you ain't goin anywhere bitch, not yet." Chef grabbed her hand and placed the plate down. Spanking her ass over and over while covering her mouth.

"Oh you're a naughty girl aren't you.

"MMFF MFF MMMMFFF MF!" Gwen began to cry. The tears smearing her gothic make up.

"Tell me I don't last long! Your going to have to sit down with your team with this red stinging ass!" He threw her to the ground her face landing in her cum covered food.

Gwen bit her lip feeling so horny but forced to sit with her team…

She whipped the cum off and licked it off her hands before listening to Chef to see when it was clear to go out of the kitchen and sit with her team…

The Bass went to their ceremony all sitting down to listen to Chris…

"Ok so now you're all here let's get this elimination underway and from what I've seen this is gonna be a pretty hard decision for all of you…" Chris began.

"The first few safe are DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, Ezekiel and Beth…" They all walked over and ate their marshmallow.

"Next are Katie aaand Sadie" The two squealed and ate their marshmallows.

"Ok so now it's down to Eva, Duncan and Justin who will it be… who will it be… Well it won't be Eva as she is safe with 0 votes…" Eva smiled and grabbed her marshmallow.

"Justin or Duncan… Justin you could go out for being more focused on your looks then the actual challenge… and Duncan you could go out for pissing off the members of your team off with… Aaaaannnnddd the person eliminated iiiiisssss…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Justin…" Duncan cheered and laughed at Justin.

"Nice one, your looks just cost you £100,000 hahaha!" Duncan mocked mostly because he was trying to get the fear out of his system.

Justin walked away to the dock of shame and sat down on the boat… An intern walked up to him and asked.

"So Justin how would you rate your experience on the Island 0-10?" Justin scowled.

"0!" He yelled and the intern responded.

"Ok and why is it a 0?" The intern sniggered as he knew why but liked the pissed off look on his face.

"Because I was eliminated first dumbass obviously NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The scene changed to Chris who looked weirded out by what he just saw…

"Well guess the hot chill dude isn't as hot OR chill as he seemed huh… Anyway join me next time for more pain, drama and possible sex… yeah that's right Gwen we saw you… on TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!" Chris raised his arms in the air to cause more excitement and to make the viewers come back next time.

**The votes:**

5 votes to Duncan and 6 to Justin.

Beth: "I choose Justin, even if he is jaw droppingly hot I can't excuse someone who doesn't help their team in a challenge… Do you still think he'll go out with me though?"

Bridgette: "I choose Duncan, I can't believe he said all that stuff about people who just wanted to be friends with him. Being nice isn't a bad thing."

Geoff: "I choose Duncan, I just wanted to be friends with him, but he spat it back in my face making fun of me and DJ. Oh he is so going home."

DJ: "I choose Duncan, he's an asshole (sorry mama) but it's true."

Courtney: "I choose Justin, even if what Duncan said was rude he is correct so I can't vote him off for that and also Justin didn't help the team in a challenge, seems like a great reason to get him out of here."

Katie: "I choose Justin, Duncan may be a dick but he's still a dream boat."

Sadie: "I choose Duncan, even if Justin didn't help he's still a dream boat."

Eva: "Justin"

Ezekiel: "I choose Justin eh, he sucked, and he is super annoying"

Justin: "I choose Duncan, bye, bye dickhole!"

Duncan: I choose Justin, bye, bye pretty douchebag!"

**The reason why I got rid of Justin is because he wouldn't be good for this story despite him being really sexy to girls he doesn't really seem interested in THEM until Action when he started liking Courtney, so I sent him packing.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story don't worry this was just a warmup there will be a lot more sex scenes then just Chef and Gwen just had to get things started.**


	2. Episode 2

**Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this episode give me some reviews and private message me for suggestions on how you want in Dodgebrawl. (I wouldn't ask for gay stuff since I'm not gay and most likely won't write it properly.)**

**The characters who have sexual scenes in this episode:**

**Trent and Gwen**

**Gwen masturbation scene**

**Noah and Heather**

**Tyler and Lindsay**

**Sadie and Katie**

**Courtney and Duncan**

Sexual Total Drama Island

Episode 2:

Gwen stretched waking up from a long night and looking around the cabin to see her teammates still asleep…

She stood up and left the cabin being careful to not wake anyone up in case of Heathers screeching, annoying Lashawna or whatever Izzy would do to her.

She walked to the cafeteria and sat at the Gopher table with a yawn not even noticing she was still in her black night gown and panties. Trent walked in and was amazed seeing a basically knocked out Gwen with her nipples poking right through her top.

He sat next to her and she didn't even seem to notice him, he looked down and saw she was still in her panties…

He nudged her. "Hey Gwen…"

"Agh" she turned red and said.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you sit down." Trent laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Gwen asked, kind of angry at him.

"Guess you also didn't notice you haven't changed into your clothes." Gwen looked down and went even redder.

"Augh! I'm sorry!" She tried to run and get change, but Trent grabbed her hand…

"It's ok Gwen stay; I want to talk with you more." She looked at his mischievous smile and knew talking wasn't the reason he wanted her to not change.

"Oh, really Trent, why do you want me to stay… To TALK or for another reason." Gwen bit her lip and sat on his knee, placing her hands on his shoulders before hearing some people approaching.

"Quick under the table!" Gwen couldn't answer and was shoved under.

Heather, Cody, Courtney, Beth and Geoff all entered the cafeteria. Trent stood up and got his food first and sat back down.

Cody sat next to him and Heather sat at the opposite end of the table.

Courtney, Beth and Geoff got their food and didn't sit near each other at the Bass table.

Trent sneakily pulled out his dick without anyone noticing. He pretended to drop something and bent down to talk with Gwen.

"What are you doing? Why is your dick out?" Gwen panicked quietly; Trent smiled.

"You're going to finish what you started!" He went back up and felt something wet wrap around his cock.

**Confessional with Gwen**

"I can't believe that Trent pulled out his dick and made me suck it, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! It was ssssoooooo hot I've never felt such a rush but I'm not gonna lie Trent's 4 inch wasn't very impressive." Gwen mimed with her hands something very small to emphasize her point.

**Out**

Trent leant over with his elbows on the table with a large smile on his face, Cody looked at him confused and asked.

"What are you doing dude?" Trent composed himself.

"Nothing just wanted to relax a bit, I had a long night." Cody shrugged and went back to eating while Gwen kept sucking the whole time.

Trent nearly exploded feeling her tickle the tip of his dick with her tongue.

Cody began sniggering and whispered in his ear…

"Nice one dude" Cody was staring at Gwen sucking his dick and Gwen was staring back even, giving him a wink.

Trent put his hands under the table and shoved his whole member down her throat as he came everything inside her. Her choking and gagging was too loud, so Trent pretended it was him despite the obvious female voice.

Gwen pulled back and laid there holding her stomach and burping a few times.

"That was a filling breakfast" She smiled and fell back to sleep.

As everyone came in and subsequentially left Gwen didn't wake up.

Chris called everyone in and said.

"Ok everyone, today we're going to be doing a race around the Island, you MUST follow the path and you also MUST have your entire team enter the cafeteria before the others to win… W-wait where is Gwen?" Everyone looked around and didn't see her.

"Since Gwen isn't here, she gets a penalty and one member of the Bass has to stay behind so it's 10 on 9 instead of 11 on 10 giving the Bass the advantage." The group all argued and talked for a while before Courtney stepped forward and said.

"We choose Sadie to stay back Chris" Chris shrugged and didn't care with the choice.

"Fine, 3! 2! 1! GO!" Everyone began to jog forward except for Eva, DJ, Izzy, Tyler and Trent all ran full speed."

Gwen woke up in the middle of the race and heard Chris and Chef talking just outside of the table, suddenly she felt horny out of nowhere (most likely because of the thought of fingering herself in front of Chef and Chris.)

Gwen pulled her black pajama shirt off and felt her tit with one hand and shoving her hand in her drenched panties.

"MMM that feels good" she thought to herself and laid down fingering herself as fast as she could and moved her tits around and around.

She tried to stop from moaning but let out low moans which Chris and Chef thankfully didn't notice. Until finally they left, and Gwen could be loud.

Gwen screamed, as though all the moans she wanted to do all came out at once and speaking of all coming out at once Gwen released a shot of water right into the bottom of the table covering ¾ of the table bottom with her pussy juices…

"Wow, I didn't last as long as usual. When I squirt it normal takes at least 15 minutes?" Gwen pondered to herself.

She couldn't use her legs anymore; she came so hard that she was immobilized for a solid 5 minutes she hobbled over to the window and watched for Chris and Chef until she could walk again and once she could she got redressed and ran past the waiting Sadie, Chef and Chris getting fully dressed in her cabin.

She met back up just as the first few arrived being Eva, then Tyler, then DJ and Trent and last Izzy.

"Hello, Gwen nice to see you show up, next episode you are going to have a penalty, so be warned." Gwen sighed and nodded.

Most people had made it to the end, but the contestants Owen, Noah, Harold, Beth and Katie were left.

Katie made it back first and was followed shortly by Owen carrying a heaving Noah.

The players starred at the door waiting to either hear or see Beth or Harold.

In an instant the hopes of an entire team were crushed, and Beth had won…

The Bass cheered and then all collapsed tired from the run and Harold came in barely breathing…

Chris then released a bomb shell.

"Ok everyone, I have a secret I didn't reveal to you… that wasn't actually the challenge follow me to the elimination ceremony… and I mean everyone not just Gophers." Chris said leaving the cafeteria.

"Ok so you all must sit right here Bass on the left and Gophers on the right. And whoever falls asleep first loses." Chris laughed and sat down on a chair to watch.

"Wait is it our whole team or the first person on either team?" Courtney asked.

"Whole" Chris answered bored already.

Around an hour in it was already 8-9 as Owen, Cody and Lashawna were already out for the Gophers and on the Bass were Ezekiel and Duncan.

"Jesus, you'd think he'd try to stay awake longer saying that everyone hates him right now" Courtney said kicking Duncan's foot which didn't affect his deep sleep.

"If we lose, we get rid of him agreed?" Geoff asked everyone.

"Agreed" everyone repeated back.

At the half hour mark Heather piped up saying.

"Lindsay, Tyler I need you guys, I want to talk privately with you two." Seeing this Noah scowled and walked over hiding around the corner as he listened to Heather speak.

"Ok you two, I needed to talk to you about being in an alliance… if we join up, I can get you into the final 3 what do you say?" Tyler and Lindsay looked at each other.

"Yeah sounds cool dude!" Tyler answered and Lindsay squealed.

"Wahoo! We're getting to the final 3" Lindsay hugged Tyler and he felt his boner jump out of his pants and smack into Lindsay's belly.

She blushed and the two went to sit back down.

"Wow that was faster than I thought barely had to say anything." As she began to walk back Noah jumped out and startled her.

"AHH- Oh hey Noah, don't scare me like that you little dweeb…" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever princess. I heard what you said to Tyler and Lindsay!" Heather went pale… Had her plan already failed.

"So, what everyone forms an alliance…" Noah smiled smugly.

"But not everyone makes an alliance to use other people, by the fact you chose Tyler and fucking LINDSAY! I'm seriously doubting you decided on them because of their great traits…" Heather was awestruck.

**Confessional with Heather**

"That stupid nerd Noah thinks he's so smart figuring out my plan so fast, well I won't let that stop me! Guess it's just gonna make my job a little harder manipulating someone smart so early on, but I'm great at manipulating so shouldn't be so hard."

**Out**

"I'll tell you what I won't tell Tyler and Lindsay if you one let me in the alliance and two suck my dick RIGHT NOW!" Noah laughed.

**Confessional with Heather**

"Guess I was wrong" Heather said seething with rage.

**Out**

Heather grabbed him by the collar and pulled him further behind the rocks. He didn't lose his smug smile despite the strength she dragged him over with.

Before she could even accept Noah already had his pants down, knowing she was defiantly gonna do it.

"Why the hell are you pulling your pants down? I didn't even say I'd do it!" She whispered with a raised voice.

"Well of course you're gonna do it I mean you were knowingly eating Chef's cum on your food two days in a row and probably do it ever other day you spend on this island… So, you're clearly gonna suck my cock." She looked down and saw his dick, she gasped not expecting such a big member on this sarcastic nerd.

"Fine… Grrrr, you're right, I'm gonna do it. I'll tell Lindsay and Tyler you're in the alliance." Noah was smiling wide and patted her on the head.

"Good girl. Now suck it" It was so thick and big, the 7-inch intimidated her, she tried to fit it in her mouth and sucked the tip a bit.

"Further!" She looked up, scowling. He placed his hand on the back of her head and slowly pushed her.

She began to panic.

"mmm mmff mf mfff uuuggghhh" She panicked trying to escape but despite him barely using force she couldn't push his hand back to breath and the dick went so deep she began to gag and choke.

"There we go perfect." Heather was trapped, she knew she had to make him cum, or she wouldn't be let go.

She licked as much as she could all over his tip and shaft. The small part of his dick that wasn't down her throat she used her fingers to jerk it off.

"Oh god, I'm close… You are a slut normally I don't cum inside dumb cum buckets like you so fast normally." He came inside her mouth and finally let her go.

"**Cough cough,** Like you've ever fucked a girl before me!" Noah was actually surprised to see her coming up with comebacks after taking such a big load.

"Well… tell Tyler and Lindsay I'm the leader of this alliance now!" Heather's face went red and gritted her teeth she punched the ground.

"Fucking asshole!" She walked back to sit with the group to see Noah asleep smiling.

**Confessional with Heather**

"I'm not gonna lie Noah is actually pretty smart now that the angers subsided if I had a friend like him, I could beat anyone. I may actually keep him around. Not that I want him near me." She blushed and turned away before brushing off some cum from her tits.

**Out**

"Ok so after 7 hours there are 5 on Bass (Sadie, Katie, Bridgette, Eva and Courtney) and 6 on Gophers (Lindsay, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Cody and Izzy) you guys are doing pretty well." Chris then smiled.

"So, I'm gonna put some nice, reeelaaaaxing music for you to relax to" He started some music and Chef in a pink sheep costume, he jumped over a nearby fence over and over making Cody, Bridgette and Izzy fall asleep making it 4-4.

Lindsay tried her best to stay awake before seeing Tyler's bulge in poking out of his tracksuit. She licked her lips and couldn't control herself.

She puts her head just above his dick, he woke up and smiled seeing her before going back to sleep.

Tyler had a zip right above his cock, so she slowly unzipped it and licked the tip of her cock. Everyone gasped and Courtney was surprised, her technique of constantly moving failed as she saw Lindsay sucking off Tyler.

She was so surprised that she fell backwards and couldn't get back up so she just began to touch herself while watching Lindsay, but she fainted before she could get really into it being so tired. Lindsay did the same falling asleep mid-suck and began to suck Tyler in her sleep until he came in her mouth and he zipped his tracksuit back up in his sleep.

"Wow Lindsay's blowjob tactic actually got rid of Courtney, probably the biggest Bass threat, nice jo- oh wait she's asleep too well then… EVERYONE! I want you all to leave and go get a shower except the final 8 you all stay here with me until one team wins." Everyone cheers except the final 8 who groan tiredly.

Chris then began to read a boring book about the history of beavers. With pop-ups. This took out everyone except Sadie, Katie and Gwen.

Gwen was tired but she knew that Katie and Sadie were close… Sadie and Katie had they're against each other nearly knocked out.

"I have an idea, if we have sex then we'll be concentrated on that and won't be concentrated on being tired." Sadie had been trying to have sex with Katie for such a long time, but she just didn't like her. But now Katie was so tired she began to hallucinate. Seeing Sadie as a sexy girl instead of her rapist best friend.

"S-sure" Sadie was so excited and kissed her. Katie grabbed her tits and Sadie grabbed her ass. Sadie pulled down her jean shorts and licked her panties right on her pussy.

"Oh, Izzy keep licking." Sadie was surprised to hear her say Izzy's name but that made the whole experience better.

"You close baby?" Katie's eyes were literally watering.

"AAAAHHH MY PUSSIES EXPLODING!" Sadie pulled her pants down as she began to scream, and she squirted so hard it went inside her mouth and a load shot onto Gwen that was 5 yards away.

"Eww! What the fuck Katie!" Gwen yelled but she was actually thinking "damn really hope they fall asleep so I can lick all this off of me.

Chris was so busy laughing and he looked over at Katie and Sadie, Sadie's tongue was touching Katie's pussy still and both were still falling asleep.

"Oh well guess that didn't work **hahahaha**, oh god that was so funny, nice job guys!" Chris walked away laughing like a maniac.

Courtney was walking to go get some food and Duncan grabbed her arm pulling her behind the girl cabin.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing you- "he covered her mouth.

"Sssshhh listen Princess I've got to say something. If you fuck me maybe I won't vote you off." Courtney crosses her arms and scowls at him while smiling smugly.

"Oh yeah, you do know that everyone is voting for you right?" Duncan raised his eyebrow confidently.

"Oh, so just because they TOLD you that they were voting for me they really ARE going to…" Courtney thought about it for a second and realized that the only person she'd actually gotten close enough to consider trustworthy was Bridgette.

"I… I um I… Oh fine. Unless it's too small, which is defiantly a high chance, I'd say like… 99% chance it's tiny." Courtney got on her knees and pulled down his pants. She was instantly smacked in the face by his fat cock.

"So is this the 1%." Courtney gasped and him up against the cabin wall.

*Confessional with Duncan*

"Guess she's sluttier than I thought I barely even made a case and she's already decided to pull my pants down. Jesus had no idea Miss big tits C.I.T was like that… Almost kind of proud of her." Duncan laughed shaking his head not expecting this reaction at all.

"Tell anyone I did this for you and I'll… deny it!" Duncan laughed.

"Best you could come up with?" Duncan mocked.

"Shut up and give me that cock dumbass." Courtney said biting her lip.

She began to rub her ass up and down his junk, it hurt Duncan's dick as her jeans were scratching him, but he didn't tell her to stop.

She pulled her jeans off noticing his cringing face. He felt so much better as her panties moved against his dick and the wetness made a cold yet pleasurable feeling.

"Oh, I can't deal with it anymore, give me with that fucking pussy!" He moved her panties aside and shoved his cock inside her pussy.

"But I barely even tease- AGH!" She was completely stopped from talking as Duncan sent a wave of pleasure entirely through her body.

Duncan spun her around and turned the tables as he had control and pushed her against the wall. She had her hands up against the wall and her ass shoved out.

He fucked her ass over and over.

"OH, OH DUNC- DUN- OH GOD MY PUSSY!" Duncan was no longer mocking her all he was concentrated on was fucking her fat ass.

He smacked her ass and watched as it's jiggled which just made him fuck her harder.

"DUNCAN- MMF MFFFM MFMFFF MMMFFF!" Duncan covered her mouth but could still kind of tell what she was saying being "DUNCAN I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"Really ba-babe I rea-lly **deep breath** thought you'd la-ast longer" Courtney came and fell to the ground unable to hold herself up with her legs and hands… She slide down the wall and had her face against the ground and her ass still in the air as she was on her knees and Duncan holding her ass up.

Duncan felt the wet, warm cum drench his dick, this made him so horny that he felt like he was about to cum. He panicked and tried to pull out. He made it just in time and came all over her ass.

"Oh yeah babe! Damn that was close…" Courtney turned and slapped him.

"I swear to god if you got me pregnant, I would've fucked you up!" Duncan pulled her in and kissed her.

She shoved him and he pulled up his pants before walking away laughing. She checked he was gone and began to scoop up the cum and drinking it.

"Mmm I love cum… I wish he did cum inside me." Courtney struggled to pull her pants up because of her fat ass and followed to get some food.

**At the elimination ceremony…**

"Hello everyone, you've all made your votes and I think it's kind of obvious who is going out since you all said it…" Chris smiled as he looked over the Bass.

"First 5 safe are Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, Katie and Sadie" They all had a group hug and walked over to Chris and his marshmallow's.

"The other player's with no votes are Courtney, Eva and Ezekiel." All three sighed with relief and walked to the group.

"Ok so now it's down the Duncan and DJ… And the player with 1 vote is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

DJ…"

"WHAT! SO, I FUCKED YOU FOR NOTHING!" Courtney yelled out loud and everyone starred at her.

"Wow now that's embarrassing" Duncan laughed at her.

"This competition sucks anyway but I'd say it was worth my time just because I could trick a dumb bimbo C.I.T." He laughed at her and walked to the dock of shame relaxing on the boat with his feet up still laughing his ass off at Courtney.

Courtney looked like she was about to blow up with how pissed and angry she was. Bridgette grabbed her arm and patted her back while leading her back to the cabin.

"It's ok Courtney we can go talk about it at our cabin." Bridgette tried her best to console her as she walked to the cabins.

"Wow, that was an insane episode… and just think it was all about sleeping. There was so much sex I don't know if I can take it… yep I'm gonna puke. **FAKE PUKING NOISES, **hahaha oh man that was a lot. Anyway, next time come back and watch next episode of TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!" Chris raised his hands as the camera zooms out.

**The votes:**

Beth: "I choose Duncan, I think it's pretty obvious."

Bridgette: "I choose Duncan, sorry dude."

Geoff: "I choose Duncan, see ya."

DJ: "I choose Duncan, see ya."

Courtney: "I choose Duncan, that asshole made me fuck him so he wouldn't vote me off, but he never said I couldn't vote HIM."

Katie and Sadie: "Defo Duncan, he's hot but jeez he really sucks."

Eva "Duncan"

Ezekiel: "Duncan eh, he's a real downer."

Duncan: "DJ, I know I'm out, but I don't give a shit at least I got to fuck that dumb fuck Courtney."

**If you're wondering why I got rid of Duncan it's because I want him to have a big role in Action and World Tour (and also to show how smart Duncan can be, being able to trick Courtney to fuck him despite every LITERALLY saying they were getting rid of him without him knowing, plus I like Duncan x Courtney.)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, leave reviews and private messages of what people you want to see fuck as I already said…**

**BYE!**


	3. Episode 3

**Thanks to everyone who sent requests I personally don't find this stuff attractive but I'm just glad that I can write things that over people will like. Send more requests for whatever characters you want.**

**The characters who have a sexual scene in this episode:**

**Geoff and Bridgette**

**Courtney and Bridgette**

**Also, an ice breaker for the girls with some random sexual scenes.**

**Requested:**

**Lindsay and Bridgette**

**Cody, Courtney and Lashawna**

Sexual Total Drama Island

Episode 3:

Bridgette was slowly getting undressed everyone else in the cabin was asleep but her. She was stroking Courtney's head as her uncontrollable anger was making it hard for her to get to sleep.

It was around midnight and Courtney had finally gotten to sleep, Bridgette starred at her peaceful face and felt happy despite staying up for so long to help her.

Lindsay walked in the cabin and Bridgette was pantsless and was only wearing her blue hoodie. She tried to cover herself up and Lindsay began to speak really loudly.

"Agh, oh sorry Bridge I went to the toilet and tried to get back to my cabin but guess I chose the wrong one." Bridgette finally looked at her fully and Lindsay was completely naked, causing Bridgette to gasp.

Bridgette shoved her out the cabin.

"Lindsay why are you naked?" Lindsay laughed as though this was a stupid question.

"Well how am I supposed to go to the toilet with clothes on." Bridgette facepalmed but couldn't help but stare at her exposed pussy and boobs.

"Wow you have a great body" Bridgette thought out loud and bit her lip.

"Really… You aren't so bad yourself." Lindsay grabbed her hand and led her to the side of the Bass cabin.

"I know what you're doing, are you sure we should?" Lindsay answered her question by pulling her into a kiss.

"J-jeez Lindsay you're a really good kisser" Bridgette, as though she was hypnotized, grabbed her tits and Lindsay moaned.

"Oh Bridgette… who knew that going for a tinkle would end up with this, oh!" Lindsay slowly raised her arms and pulled her hoodie off, revealing that she had no bra on.

"No bra?" Bridgette smiled blushing.

Lindsay shoved Bridgette over, she fell with her back against the wall…

Bridgette not expecting the shove kept hold of Lindsay's boobs causing Lindsay to both moan and scream at the same time.

"Ow why'd I do that, that hurt so much!" Bridgette laid there smiling and giggling and after the pain subsided Lindsay looked down and saw Bridgette with her legs apart and her finger beckoning to make her lick it.

"Come on Lindse… wanna lick?" Lindsay surprisingly had never licked another girls pussy despite having several sexual encounters with other women.

Lindsay bit her lip and after a second of contemplation she dived onto the ground on all four's like a dog and Bridgette instantly held her face into her pussy.

"Mmm that's what I like to see. W-what are you doing?" Bridgette watched as Lindsay kept her head between her legs but rotated the rest her body until Lindsay's pussy was in her face.

"Oh, nothing just getting more comfortable." She then laid her pussy on Bridgette's face and as a reaction Bridgette just started licking which made Lindsay lick too and they both just licked and licked together for a solid five minutes they were basically in their own little world.

But Lindsay was so close to cumming her legs became really wobbly and weak and she fell to the ground.

Bridgette seeing Lindsay with her legs spread on the ground made her jump into action she grabbed her blonde friends leg and lifted it up, she then began to rub her pussy against her's over and over again humping her pussy.

Lindsay barely looked alive as her eyes were rolled in the back of her head and her tongue was outside her mouth with drool slowly rolling down her tongue and soaking into the grass.

"I'm so fucking close, you dumb slut!" Lindsay was broken out of her pleasure trance hearing Bridgette say the words "dumb slut!" Lindsay was kind of impressed seeing probably the nicest person in camp say something like that to her.

"M-me too. If you stop, I'll kill you!" Lindsay said back to try and match what Bridgette said, and failing badly.

In an instant it was over they came all over each other's sweaty bodies and all over the grass. The two laid there for a moment amazed by what they had done together and after five minutes of nothing but deep breaths and laying down Lindsay swiveled her body around and brought Bridgette into a kiss before standing up and showing off her ass.

She then walked to her cabin and Bridgette was left alone naked. She took her blue hoodie inside, got ready for bed and as soon as she hit the duvet, she fell right to sleep.

The scene changes quickly, and we see Chris walk over to something that looked sort of like a walkie talkie, he raises his eyebrows up and down quickly, he then turns to the walkie talkie and screams.

"WAKE UP!" As loud as he could and collectively every camper screamed.

They all walked out incredibly tired, especially Katie, Sadie, Gwen and Bridgette as Sadie, Katie and Gwen stayed up longest and Bridgette had to stay with Courtney late into the night.

The contestants walked to get their food and left pretty quickly, getting led by Chris to a giant block of concrete with a door, they all walked in seeing some kind of sports court, with Chef as the judge.

"Ok so today we're going to be playing a good old game of dodgeball, does anyone need the rules?" Chris asked.

Lindsay raised her arm up and looked around seeing no one else doing it.

"Ok, idiot so if you catch the ball thrown by the enemy team then they are out and a player on your team can come back in, you are safe if you block a thrown ball with another ball and you're out if any part of your body is hit by a thrown ball. Got that dumby?" He threw it and it hit Lindsay right in the face. And all the boys starred as her boobs went up into the air.

"Ok so it's a five a side game and whichever team wins 3 rounds wins. Chef is the referee good luck."

Gophers picks:

Heather began. "Ok, since we need an actual leader, I elect myself… I think that Izzy, Gwen, Owen, Lindsay and Harold should go out first" Gwen was mad.

"Oh yeah team leader! Wonder why you didn't elect yourself to play." Gwen growled.

"Shut up gothy and go! I'll play next round!" Heather argued.

"Yeah you better." She mumbled angrily.

Bass picks:

Courtney began. "Ok, since we need an actual leader, I elect myself… I think that Izzy, Gwen, Owen, Lindsay and Harold should go out first."

The entire team shrugged, and the picked players walked on the pitch.

Chef blew his whistle and all the players ran forward. Only Beth, Geoff, Eva, Gwen and Izzy got the 5 laid out balls. Gwen instantly took out Beth and Beth gave her ball to Katie.

Geoff threw his ball at Owen and it was a direct shot. But Owen caught it before it hit him. And Geoff got out.

"You guys can pick a player to join the team despite the fact you haven't lost anyone yet. My treat." Chris laughed.

Heather saw an opportunity to earn Gwen's trust, so she ran on the pitch.

"Let's go team, we got this." Heather yelled and Gwen gasped surprised by Heather coming on the pitch.

Owen smiled at Heather coming on the pitch then flung it at Katie who dodged to the side narrowly missing it. Sadie cheered.

"Nice job Sadie!" Sadie getting distracted was hit by Izzy and it was all down to Eva and Katie.

Eva picked up two balls and threw them, they were as fast as bullets as they smashed into Gwen and Heather.

Katie used the distraction to throw her ball and get Lindsay out.

It was nearly fair with Owen, Izzy and Harold facing the dream team Katie and Eva.

Harold picked up the ball and did the worst throw anyone there had ever seen.

"Are you serious dude?" Eva mocked picking up the ball and throwing it right at him smashing him against the wall.

"Harold NO!" Owen yelled and picked up the ball throwing his ball straight at Katie and she was so off guard she was instantly taken out.

He then rolled and grabbed a ball Izzy had picked it throwing it right at her face.

"Ugh, you asshole! You better be careful that we aren't on the field at the same time!" Eva yelled at Owen.

Katie was still on the ground and Izzy walked over.

"You ok?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Izzy lifted her up and the two walked off pitch.

Gophers picks:

"Ok- ugh my stomach… I can't play and neither can Gwen, so I say Lashawna, Noah, Tyler, Cody and Trent. **Cough**" Heather smiled.

"No…" Noah say down right.

"What do you mean no?" Heather asked?

"I'm not a sports kind of guy alright, just send Owen in again…" Heather grabbed him by the ear causing him to drop the book he was reading.

"What's the big deal!" He yelled while also whispering.

"If you don't play, you'll be eliminated if you lose! I can't lose you." She growled.

"Oh you 'can't lose me?' sweet Heather but still I'm just in this for the million, not interested in dating" She scoffs.

"Shut the fuck up, you know I didn't mean it like that. Now get out there!" She shoved him and he fell onto the pitch.

"Ok Noah's doing it. Good luck guys." Heather smiled sweetly.

Bass picks:

"Ok so… Bridgette, me, DJ, Ezekiel and… Eva? Do you wanna go again?" Eva growled.

"No unless Owen's going…" Courtney rubbed the back of her head.

"Ok Geoff, how about you?" He puts his thumbs up and walked on the pitch.

Chef blew the whistle and half the players didn't run forward Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Trent and Lashawna. Trent tried to do what Gwen did but missed DJ and DJ threw his ball hitting him in the chest.

"Damn it, thought that would work." Trent walked off as DJ picked up the ball Trent threw at him.

Geoff threw the ball at the other team; Noah screamed and raised his hands while closing his eyes. He caught it and was amazed by what he had done but DJ just got him out as Trent came back on.

"Wow nice catch dude." Trent complimented and Noah smiled then he stopped trying to pretend like he didn't care.

Geoff threw his ball at Lashawna she hit it away and Trent picked it up. All at the same time Tyler, Lashawna and Trent threw their balls DJ and Geoff were hit but Courtney dived out the way.

She dived into Bridgette and accidently pulled down her shorts and panties.

"Oh, jeez Bridgette I'm so sor-" Courtney looked up and saw her pussy…

"W-wow dude" Geoff whispered.

Bridgette pulled up her pants and her face was bright red and she ran off the pitch, out of the door. Courtney chased after her…

"Ok… um since those two are gone I guess that Geoff and DJ you can stay in to replace them."

Geoff, DJ and Ezekiel all picked up and balled and tried what the Gophers did.

All three-hit taking out Tyler, Lashawna and Trent again. Cody now had all five balls and he smiled rubbing the ball against his shirt causing it to become electrified and follow Geoff as he tried to dodge it hitting him, Cody aimed with his finger and the ball missed when he went for DJ but it bounced back perfectly hitting him in the butt.

Now it was just Zeke vs Cody and all the balls were on the opposite end of the pitch. Cody began to showboat as he thought it was a guaranteed win, but Ezekiel secretly hid a ball inside his hat at some point and he quickly threw his hat and ball.

It hit him in the back and everyone on the Bass raised Zeke in the air cheering.

"Nice job homeschool!" Geoff cheered.

Sadie picked up his hat and gave it to him.

"Thanks, eh" he blushed.

"So now it's 1-1… With the comeback of the Zeke!" Chris laughed.

Just outside Bridgette ran to the edge of the dock and sat in fetal position crying.

Courtney ran over and slowed down as she got closer…

"Hey Bridgette, I'm really sorry… I honestly didn't mean to-" Bridgette interrupted her.

"Yeah I know it's ok, I was just embarrassed." Courtney sat on the edge with her feet almost touching the water.

She put an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks Courtney, you're a good friend" She rested her head on Courtney's chest and fell asleep quickly.

Courtney starred down at her, she could see right down her hoodie and she wasn't wearing anything underneath, she looked down at her nipples and boobs for what felt like a lifetime before she tried to make a move.

"Please don't wake up" Courtney repeated to herself in her head as she reached her hand up and groped her right boob.

In her sleep Bridgette moaned. And Courtney got more confident moving her boobs around more and putting her hands down her own her pants to masturbate.

She was going faster and faster both on Bridgette's boob and her own pussy, she almost fell backwards it felt so good and Bridgette jolted awake.

"C-COURTNEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Courtney crawled backwards and tried to pull her hand out of her pants.

"I-I'm so sorry! You were just so hot…" Bridgette blushed and crawled up to her, sitting on her chest.

"So, you're gonna touch me in my sleep?!" She faked being angry.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry…" Bridgette was surprised that Courtney thought someone as innocent as herself would hurt her.

Bridgette raised her fist and Courtney covered her eyes and tightly shut her eyes. Bridgette lowered her fist and slowly Courtney uncovered her face then slowly opened one eye.

As she did Bridgette lunged forward and kissed her.

"Mmff!" Courtney became very red and looked down at the two lips locking, she reaches around and puts a hand on her back.

Bridgette pulls away slowly leaving a trail of spit that quickly broke. Bridgette bit her lip and lifted her boobs up making her nipples slightly pop out of her hoodie. Courtney basically seeing the signs that Bridgette wanted her dived forward and knocked her down making out with her.

"Ooooh using tongue… nice." Bridgette flirts.

Courtney doesn't respond, instead going on to once again kiss her. The two kissed rolling making Bridgette, then Courtney, then Bridgette and then once again Courtney on top.

Courtney's eyes looked crazy and wide as she grabbed the collar of her hoodie to pull it down and reveal her giant boobs, her tits were a nice D size which sent Courtney crazy… shoving her face between both her boobs, moving her face left to right, left to right.

"Oh Courtney. You're so good!" Courtney looked into her eyes as she kept moving left and right on her tits.

Bridgette smiled and grabbed her head, throwing Courtney off the dock into the water. As Courtney got to the surface, she was panicking and about to yell at Bridgette until she saw that she had her hoodie off and currently removing her shorts.

She then dove into the water and began to float beside her. Her usually ponytailed hair was now wet, and she swung her hair side to side sending sparkling droplets of water all over Courtney's face.

It fell and went straight going all the way down a bit under her neck.

Courtney was so amazed by her that she floated there as Bridgette swam under her and removed her jeans and panties. Courtney shook her head and watched as Bridgette threw her yet clothes on the dock, so she pulled off her sweater and bra.

"That's what I was hoping you would do." Bridgette said smiling.

She jumped at her and the two rolled around under the water kissing. Courtney emerged and said.

"Wow… your hair looks so cute when it's wet." She moved her fingers through her hair and hugged it against her cheek.

"Oh, I love you Bridge." The two then heard the screaming of a girl and panicked grabbing their clothes and getting quickly dressed before running to see what happened…

While Courtney and Bridgette were doing… that… The third round of dodgeball was played.

Gophers picks:

"Hmm… Owen you are a beast **he smiled proudly, forgetting that Eva was holding a grudge**, and Gwen come on we've got to make up for staying out, AND CODY! GET THE HELL BACK OUT THERE AND THIS TIME NO SHOW BOATING **Cody blushed and looked down at his feet**… Aaannnddd Harold." Heather smiled.

"Harold? But he sucked last time! **Hehe** no offense…" Trent rubbed the back of her head.

She got close to him, "listen Trent we need someone as a scape goat if we lose… and right now Harold looks like a pretty good scape goat…" Trent sighed.

*Confessional with Trent*

"I feel bad, I like Harold. He's a real cool dude, but it's pretty obvious Cody is going home if I don't so sorry Harold."  
*Out*

"Fine… Harold it is." Harold walked on the pitch and did a fist pump.

"Yes, another chance to show off my mad skills."

Bass picks:

"I'm going!" Eva yelled as she looks at Heather point at Owen.

"Um ok Eva, so anyone else wanna volunteer." DJ asked and Beth, Katie and Sadie raised their hands.

"Ok I guess I'll go to then" DJ shrugged walking on the pitch.

"Oh fuck…" Owen was wide eyed looking At Eva as he snarls at him, baring her teeth.

Chef blew the whistle and like a bullet Eva dived forward and threw it right at Owen's head, last second Owen dodged and starred in horror as it made a little dent in the wall.

Cody ran forward grabbing a ball and throwing it to Owen who panicked and smashed it right into Eva's stomach.

"**Cough, Cough** oh god, I hate you Owen!" Eva practically crawled off the field.

Cody picked up another ball and threw it at DJ. DJ dodged it and it bounced off the wall right into his hands.

He then spun around and flung it at Cody, but he as well dodged it. But it got a double hit bouncing off of Owen and Gwen.

"Yes, you got that fat BASTARD DJ! NICE!" Eva yelled.

Owen sighed walking off the pitch.

Heather, Katie and Sadie picked up a ball the three all threw a ball and they bounced off of each other taking out all three of them.

Now it was just Harold, Cody, DJ and Beth.

Cody threw another ball and DJ caught it easily allowing Eva to go back in.

Now it was just Harold for the Gophers…

Eva, DJ and Beth all picked up balls and threw them… It seemed all over for Harold now…

Harold, to everyone's surprise, dived over the first ball, then did a backflip over the second and third (Eva's, the strongest and fastest ball) he balanced himself on one hand dodging the ball by an inch.

Everyone stood there, awestruck by Harold's skill and Heather yelled.

"Time out!" Harold walked over and sat down, Gwen gave him a shoulder rub and Trent gave him a drink.

"Ok you've got to either catch their ball…" Heather started.

"Which we all know you can't do." Owen added

"Or catch them out… Do you think you can do it?" Heather asked, holding her hands together hopefully.

"Definitely…" He smiled standing up proudly.

Harold smiled and stood… ready. Harold threw all the balls on his side completely failing to do anything to hit the other team.

Eva was ready and threw it at him he dodged it, it was too fast to catch, DJ went next and it slipped from his hand. Landing right into his hands.

"Yes." He yelled throwing it at Beth. It barely moved yet still hit Beth.

"Are you kidding me Beth?!" The normally happy go lucky Geoff snapped.

"Oh, sorry dude" he rubbed the back of his head as she walked back over.

*Confessional with Geoff*

"I know it's not her fault or anything but come on dude! How did she not dodge that?" Geoff was wide and threw his arms into the air trying to make his point.

*Out*

"Hmm Eva vs Harold and Owen? Sounds look a done deal but with what skills Harold has shown us… maybe closer than we think huh?" Chris laughed.

"As long as I get that fat fuck, I'm happy" Eva whispered

Eva threw the ball up the air and caught it before instantly throwing it at Owen's head. In panic Owen jumped and it bounced off his chest.

"Few" He said whipping his forehead before going off the pitch.

"Well Owen helped… a lot… Now it's just Eva vs Harold…" The tension rose so much as Harold has 2 balls on his side (which didn't really matter) and Eva had three.

Eva picked up 2 balls and launched them toward Harold just like before he dodged them at the last second and now this was Eva's final ball.

Harold had his hands up ready for her.

"With my mad skill I will get you out…" Harold said.

Eva raised her arm and hit the ball right in his chest, and he hit the wall, falling into a ball.

Both teams and even Chris and Chef sat watching for if Harold caught it or not.

Harold put his hand up and the ball was sat happily in his hand.

"WHAT! No way!" Eva yelled.

The entire Gopher team ran over and lifted him into the air.

"Harold! Harold! Harold!" They yelled.

"Ok Bass guess we'll be seeing you at the ceremony, there were a few mess up's on your team so it's pretty 50-50 on everyone."

The two teams left the Gophers still celebrating Harold and the Bass being silent except Eva screaming about how it was bullshit they lost.

Courtney and Bridgette ran over covered in water and their clothes all messed up. Geoff seeing Bridgette with her hair wet and hanging was excited.

"Woah, you look awesome Bridge." Geoff swooned.

"Did you fall in the water or something?" Eva mocked.

"No, I mean yes- we were talking and then I just fell in and I pulled in Courtney after me… Still sorry Court." Bridgette laughed; her acting was good despite the lie being terrible.

Bridgette grabbed Geoff's arm and pulled him over to her and Courtney.

"So, who are you voting for?" Bridgette asked.

"Beth, she really messed stuff up. Even if Eva does have some anger issues." Bridgette and Courtney put their thumbs up.

"Cool, we'll vote her too." Bridgette and Courtney then left Geoff to dry their clothes, but without them knowing he followed them.

Geoff watched through a window as the two girls slowly stripped down and left their clothes hanging to dry next to Lashawna's bra.

"Woah dude, that's awesome." Geoff whispered.

Courtney and Bridgette left with towels; Courtney went to the cabin to get something else on while Bridgette went for a quick shower to get rid of the disgusting ocean small lingering on her.

Geoff had an idea, he got fully naked and got in the shower stall next to her.

Bridgette washed herself in silence while Geoff starred right at the mirror, the mirror was opposite them so he could watch her while she showered.

He was stupid and didn't turn when she did, so Bridgette noticed him starring right at her body while she washed.

"Geoff is kind of a pervert, maybe I should give that boy a show. Since he is pretty cute." She thought out loud. But luckily the shower was too loud for Geoff to here.

She dropped the shampoo bottle she was losing and slowly bent down, showing off her ass. She took her sweet time picking it back up shaking her butt side to side until finally going back up.

"Dude this is so sweet" Geoff thought putting his hand around his dick.

Bridgette turned to see what he was doing in the mirror and gasped.

"Hmm, his dick isn't the biggest, but I'd still suck it." She frowned as she thought of how much of a slut she sounded.

She walked up to the wall that he was on the other side of, she spun and rolled against the wall as she went into his stall.

"You little pervert! Using the mirror to stare at me!" Geoff was taken aback by her sudden entrance.

"I-I Bridge you…" She put her hand over his mouth.

"Now you're gonna do whatever I say, or I'll tell the team how much of a pervy freak you are." He nodded with her hand still over his mouth.

"Now I want you to stand right there and not move, so I can have a bit of fun…" She crouched down and licked the tip of his cock.

He was completely taken by surprised and expected something more of a punch in the crotch then any head.

She uncovered his mouth to hold his legs as to balance herself, she took his dick in and out of her mouth.

"Oh Bridge… guessing this isn't your first time?" He laughed.

"Nope, I've only done it with girls before, I just practice a lot with my dildo's" she blushes.

"Wait you've done it with girls… That is so hot." Geoff got a bit harder than before.

"Well not until I came here…" She put her mouth back on his dick "But let's just focus on your dick for now."

Geoff placed his hand on her head and shoves his dick deeper. "Ugh ughghg" Bridgette chocked and then she glared up at him pouting.

"Oh, don't look like that Bridgette, you like it." She doesn't argue choking on it over and over.

After a few seconds of choking Bridgette pulled off and put her hands against the wall, bending down to stick her ass in the air. Geoff was stunned at her body.

"Are you just gonna stare, or come fuck my pussy?" Bridgette bit her lip.

Geoff broke out of his trance and smiled walking over putting his hands on her ass cheeks.

"You're such a slut…" He spanked her and she squealed before giggling.

Geoff slowly inserted his penis inside her and as slow as he could put his dick as deep inside her as he could.

"Mmm Oh this feels so weird…" She moans. Geoff, as soon as he got his dick fully in, began to thrust as fast as he could.

Bridgette didn't expect this and lost her balance, falling to the ground with her cheek against the floor.

Geoff didn't stop fucking her and she could barely speak, feeling wave after wave of pleasure after every thrust.

"I- cum… UGH!" Geoff felt as his cock was covered by Bridgette's cum.

"Hehe, guys I should have gone slower." Geoff got on his knees and shoved his dick into Bridgette's face cumming all over her open mouth and the rest of her face.

"Just hope that no one will come in to get washed… they see you naked and covered in my cum... Like a good girl." Bridgette stayed barely able to move and Geoff got dressed leaving to eat something before the elimination…

Geoff walked into the cafeteria grabbing his food and sitting down.

Cody sat eating his food, unable to concentrate as he starred at Courtney and Lashawna's tits. Their nipples were poking through their braless tops.

He noticed his boner growing in his jeans…

"Hey, didn't Lashawna mention she was cleaning her bra, maybe I could use it to get rid of this boner…" He thought to himself.

Seeing that everyone was distracted he left his food on Chef's counter and left quickly.

He ran as fast as he could seeing the clothes drying after being washed.

He saw three bra's. He knew that Lashawna's was the biggest, the double D bra and he also grabbed Courtney's purple bra.

He pulled his jeans and underwear down, grabbing onto his dick with one hand while feeling the bra's in his other.

"Woah, their tits are fucking huge… actually I don't think I've seen a girl with lower than D size tits. Fuck I'm in heaven." He jerked off for a second longer and only after a minute he panicked at hearing the door creak open.

Cody watched with his pants off behind a washing machine as Courtney and Lashawna walked in chatting and laughing. His eyes went wide as he looked down at their bra's in his hands.

Cody silently gasped as he watched Courtney get undressed, she was wearing her pajama's as a replacement for her real clothes. He found it weird someone as organized as her didn't have more than one bit of clothing, but right now this wasn't his main concern.

"Yo Courtney, did you see a big purple bra anywhere when you left your clothes to dry?" Lashawna asked confused for where her clothes were.

"Yeah… I'm not sure where it could have go- Wait my bra's gone too?!" She yelled.

Cody tried his best to make sure no one saw him. He threw the two bra's opposite him.

The two, to Cody's dismay, heard the noise and walked over picking them up and looking around confused.

Lashawna starred right at him before scowling understanding what he was doing. He lifted one hand up and awkwardly smiled while waving.

Lashawna picked him up by his collar. And Courtney gasped seeing Cody with his pants down.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat yo pervert ass right here and now!" Cody protected his face.

"I'm sorry! I got horny seeing you and Courtney's nipples popping out your shirts. I'll never do it again!" Lashawna and Courtney looked down at his still hard dick.

"What should we do with this little perv Court?" Courtney smiled.

"I think we should have our way with him…" Courtney said already pulling down her jeans and panties.

"Not my first choice… but sure. I'm fine with that." Lashawna dropped him and Courtney got on her knees.

She placed a single kiss on Cody's tip, and he shivered in pleasure.

Lashawna got down pulling off her t-shirt and revealing her giant double D's and Courtney did after showing off her D sized tits.

"You're so lucky I was in a good mood or you'd be dead right now." Courtney smiled before moving her tongue up and down his length.

"I was fine either way." Lashawna shrugged sucking the tip of his dick.

"I've never even had sex before let alone having two hot girls suck my cock." Lashawna stopped and smiled up at him.

"Flatter get's you everywhere baby." Courtney started to suck on his balls as Lashawna began to such on his whole member and not just the tip.

"Oh…" Cody moaned closing his eyes, as though he was in complete bliss.

"You know Lashawna, since this pervy freak liked our bra's so much maybe we should use our tits." They shoved him over and he laid down with his dick in the air.

Lashawna and Courtney shoved their tits together and jerked up and down in perfect synchrony

The two went as fast and they and Courtney sat pouting as she starred at Lashawna's double D's, her tits were big, but they were no were near Lashawna's size.

"What's up Courtney, jealous of my luscious tits?" Courtney was about to argue but knew she would lose since she was completely jealous.

"Sh-shut up Lashawna" She blushed.

Cody had blocked out the entire argument and just sat their starring at the too babes. He felt something deep inside his balls.

"Oh god I'm-" He shot a stream of cum all the two girls. In their hair, on their faces, in their mouths and on their breasts." Cody bit his lip and the two girls were shocked.

They quickly licked all the cum off themselves and got dressed.

"Listen Cody, ever steal our bra's again! I won't be so nice… but I will admit you did surprise me with that load…" He nodded and the three-left going their separate ways…

*Confessionals with Cody*

"Yes, I can't believe what sluts the girls on this island are… first Gwen sucking off Trent and now Lashawna and Courtney. May I repeat… THIS PLACE IS HEAVEN!" He jumped up cheering.

*Out*

*At the elimination ceremony*

"Hello, my friends ready for one of you to go home?" Chris smiled.

"I'm not your friend, but sure…" Courtney laughed, scowling at her.

"Ok." Chris just tried to avoid Courtney.

"Come on up and get your marshmallows… DJ, Geoff, Katie and Sadie." DJ and Geoff sighed in relief and Sadie and Katie hugged while squealing. Chris threw all his marshmallow's to them.

"Ok next is Ezekiel. The man of the hour." He smiled and picked up his marshmallow.

"Thanks, eh." He smiled and moved his toque.

"Now it's Bridgette, Courtney, Eva and Beth… Bridgette and Courtney have a reason to go since they left the court for like… half the game, Eva got way too overly pissed at Owen and got messed up by him and Beth, you could have won the entire game if you hadn't have been hit by that pathetic shot from Harold… So, the next people with 0 votes are Bridgette and Courtney." He smiled evilly at Eva and Beth.

Bridgette and Courtney hugged grabbing their marshmallow's.

"Ok so this means one of you are going home, ready to join Duncan and Justin… the person with 4 votes and will be staying for another episode is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Eva… Sorry Beth you're eliminated."

Beth sighed and stood up.

"I expected that, sorry I lost it for us guys." The entire team apologized and said goodbye to her (except Eva.)

Beth climbed onto the boat and sat down as Chef got in the front and started the engine taking her off the Island.

She smiled and waved to her team and they all waved back.

Beth was now gone…

The Bass walk away, saddened by the loss of Beth.

Chris called them over the speaker.

"Listen girls! I want you to all go to the Gopher's girls cabin and guys you all meet in the Bass boys cabin! I wanted to have a bit of an ice breaker for you all…"

All the girls met up at the cabin and just went Courtney was about to open her mouth a trap door in the roof opened a game fell down.

Gwen bent over, Bridgette and Lindsay stare down her skirt laughing and blushing.

"Wait it's a game of Twister? And there are rules here…" Gwen opened up and stood back up straight.

"The rules: 1. One player has to be the host as the twist the twister dial to decide what people do, 2. If you fall you get a second life but must strip all your clothes off and 3. The winner gets an advantage for their team… also GWEN I haven't forgotten about your penalty next challenge it will occur." She sighs and places it down.

"I'm being the host… like I'd let any of you see me naked!" Eva yelled and Izzy came up behind her grabbing her tits.

"Oh, come on Eva, I'd love to see these puppies!" Eva shoved her off and sat on the bed.

"Ok Gwen first…" Eva said.

*1 hour of playing later.*

Sadie and Lashawna were completely out of the game, Katie, Gwen, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney and Heather were all naked and Lindsay was still clothed.

Katie had her face in Gwen's pussy, Gwen's head was underneath both Izzy and Bridgette, Courtney was basically kissing Izzy and Heather was on top of Lindsay.

"Heather right hand blue…" She reached and completely failed falling onto Lindsay, accidently kissing her.

"Mmm Heather what are you…" Heather was pretending to accidently kiss her but was trying her best to do that.

*Confessional with Heather*

"What she's sexy, don't judge me… Oh fuck off dicks!" Heather crossed her arms and turned away.

*Out*

"Ok Lindsay is naked now and Heather lost. Izzy move your left foot to yellow." She moved her leg and smiled seeing Gwen. She purposely bumped against Bridgette and the two fell right onto face.

"N- mmff mff ugh!" The two slowly stood up and Gwen somehow managed to stay standing.

"Eww, I have so much juice on my face." Heather laughed.

"Too bad you can't get it off or you'll lose." Gwen smiled at her and proved her wrong, she stuck her tongue out and licked everything from her face.

"You were saying?" Gwen smiled.

"Lindsay, move your leg to blue." Lindsay moved her leg and had it rubbing against Courtney's pussy.

"Mmm, stop rubbing me Lindsay, you oh, mmm pervert." Courtney moaned while the others laugh at her.

"Oh s-sorry." Lindsay moved her foot away.

"Lindsay's out." Eva groaned.

"Wait why… hold on what are the rules again?" Lindsay asked standing with the other players who are out.

"Ok now it's just Courtney, Gwen and Katie… Oh umm… never mind Gwen's out." She laid down on the mat with a blush and her tongue licking her, pussy juice covered face.

"You're going down Courtney!" Katie yelled.

"What… like when you went down on your best friend during the sleeping challenge…" Sadie covered Gwen's mouth and Katie looked over confused.

"What do you mean, Sadie is my best friend, not Izzy." Katie laughed confused.

Gwen pulled Sadie's hand off her mouth.

"Wait… you thought you were fucking Izzy… No, it was Sadie" Gwen laughed.

"WHAT!" Katie fell to the ground but didn't seem like she cared, she opened the door and left the cabin with tears in her eyes. Sadie ran after her and the others were left alone.

It was really awkward and silent after they left but Izzy broke through the silence saying.

"I would have fucked her if she asked" She shrugged and all the others looked at her confused, Eva was sniggering. That was the first time she showed any kind of emotion other than not caring or anger.

*Meanwhile in the boys cabin*

"WOOOHHOOOOOO BEER!" Literally everyone was yelling.

The scene changed to outside the cabins and Chris stood laughing as Katie was running past him crying with Sadie chasing after her.

"Huh, guess the ice breaker wasn't a good idea? Oh well, come back next time and see what will happen with Katie and Sadie, what penalty I'll give to Gwen and also what advantage I'll give to the Bass."

Chris turned around scared hearing Katie crying at the top of lungs.

"Umm… Come back next time for MORE TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

"I HATE YOU!" Katie yells as it fades to black.

***Important***

**I want you guys to tell me in messages which characters you want to see MORE of and which characters you want to see LESS of. Your answers WILL affect the placements so choose carefully.**

**The votes:**

**Bridgette: "I guess I choose Beth from what Geoff told me."**

**Courtney: "Beth… I guess" She shrugged**

**Beth: "Eva, I really beg I don't go out I messed up so much."**

**Katie: "Eva… she scares us"**

**Sadie: "Eva… she scares us"**

**Eva: "Beth"**

**DJ: "Geoff wants Beth gone so I vote for Beth, sorry girl"**

**Geoff: "Beth, I really like her… but she messed up too much"**

**Ezekiel: " Eva, I guess… I don't really know who to send eh."**

**The reason why Beth was chosen to be eliminated was because I didn't really have an idea for her and she will most likely be in Sexual Total Drama Action, although she may not have a big role just like this season.**

**Also give me more suggestions for pairs.**


	4. Episode 4

**Jesus this episode is really lesbian based jeez, had to add in DJ and Izzy and Cody and Gwen just to balance it out a bit XD, but still I'm really happy with all the support and keep giving recommendations. And if you don't see yours in here don't worry, I'll do them at some point…**

**The characters who have sexual scenes in this episode:**

**Gwen's fanfictions**

**Harold and Lindsay**

**Izzy, DJ and Geoff**

**Katie and Izzy**

**Cody and Gwen**

**Recommendations:**

**Izzy and Ezekiel**

**Eva and Heather**

**Katie and Courtney (I added Izzy watching masturbating for a bit)**

Sexual Total Drama Island

Episode 4

Katie laid in her bed, unable to sleep. She had tears rolling down her face.

Chris yelled into a speaker.

"Wake up! Time for food." Katie stood up, she hadn't got undressed for bed, and stormed out before Sadie could say anything.

The other girls in the Bass cabin all got dressed giving Sadie quick glares and she just wanted to hide.

*Confessional with Sadie*

"I just want to hide; I really want to just apologize to Katie and then leave… I know what the hell I did was wrong! But I've loved her for so long and I couldn't control myself. I deserve everything I'm getting." Sadie then cried into her hands.

*Out*

Everyone on the Bass team try to comfort Katie while Sadie grabs her food and eats it outside on the grass.

Courtney hugged Katie and she smiled as the people on her team treat her so well in such a dark time in her life.

But on the other table it basically the opposite with so many different emotions, of Heather and Noah arguing with Gwen and Lashawna about bullshit that didn't matter, Lindsay laid her head on Tyler's shoulder while he kissed her head, Owen and Izzy were laughing and messing around, Cody and Trent were starring at Lashawna, Gwen and Heather's tits bounce up and down as they argue and Harold tried to eat in peace yelling "GOSH!" at Heather as she keeps bumping him getting too into the argument.

"Shut up Lashawna, your t-shirt is like a shitty advert for cumquats!" Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Riiigghhht because your terrible crop top, basically showing your tits to the world is any better, SLUT!" Gwen growled back.

"Yeah and it's not like your stupid goth dress isn't pulled down to show off yours and don't think I didn't notice you sucking off Trent under the table." Noah said with a monotone voice. Trent blushed and looked down while Cody sniggered.

"You two need to learn a little thing called respect!" Noah rolled his eyes and Heather just dug into her 'white sauce' covered food.

The players left the cafeteria seeing Chris.

"Hello campers, I see my ice breaker instead broke up a friendship, oh well just as fun…" He laughed, Katie covered her crying face again and Sadie felt like she just got hit in the heart 50 times by his words.

"I mean, didn't think Sadie would be the camp rapist… thought it'd be Cody." Cody looked up surprised.

"What, why me?" He whimpered.

"Duh, you're like the biggest pervert in camp" Cody was about to argue but shut himself up, feeling Chris would be able to outwit him.

"Aaaaanyway, can we get to the challenge now?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, ok so we are going to be doing a talent show… Fun right? You need to pick three players off of your team to show off their skills… Chef will be deciding on the winner. Now go choose." Chris turns and waits with Chef while both teams split up to decide.

Bass team:

Courtney sat with a clip board and said…

"Ok so Katie and Sadie are basically useless at this point so-" She put a red cross next to Katie and Sadie's name.

"Bridge, you can go first. Show us what you can do." Bridgette walked forward and went onto her hands, fully upside down.

"I can stand on my hand for 20 minutes straight." Courtney looked at her and said.

"Meh, I'll put you for consideration." She puts an Amber line next to Bridgette's name.

"You DJ" DJ walks up with a ribbon and danced beautifully and gracefully. Everyone clapped for him and he went red.

"Thanks, yall." Courtney put a green tick next to DJ's name.

"Geoff?" He goes up with a skateboard in hand and did a bunch of tricks, that were impressive but not amazing.

"Hmm, maybe" Courtney put an amber line next to his name.

"Eva. You wanna do it?" She growled

"No but I will." She drags over a weight with 100 kg on both sides.

She rubs her hands together and then picks it up quickly, holding it over her head for 5 seconds before smashing it to the ground.

Everyone starred in amazement.

"Y-you're in…" Courtney stuttered ticking her name, and Eva smiled pulling her weight past her.

"Of course, I'm in." Eva said. Courtney shook her head.

"Ok Ezekiel, now you." Zeke shrugged.

"I don't know eh. All I can do is clean dirt covered pigs and cows" Courtney nodded.

"Mhm, ok" She crosses his name and stands up.

"Ok, so I can play the violin." She pulls it out of literally nowhere and slowly plays it, everyone sat entranced by her and once she finished everyone clapped.

"Th-thank you! Thanks everyone." She smiled and Bridgette ticked her name.

"Ok so we have our three, Courtney, DJ and Eva" Bridgette said smiling.

Green tick: DJ, Eva and Courtney

Amber line: Geoff and Bridgette

Red cross: Katie, Sadie and Ezekiel

Gophers team:

Heather sat with her legs crossed.

"Owen, show me what you can do." Owen went up and burped the entire ABC's in a single burp.

All the guys cheered and patted his back while he bows.

"Thanks guys." Heather looked disgusted.

"Nope." She scowled.

"Lindsay, what's your talent?" Lindsay looked confused.

"What's a challenge." Heather sighed.

"Never mind… Gwen?" She shrugged and kept writing in a little book.

"No, I'm not doing it." Heather sighed.

"For god sake… Noah?" He shook his head.

"Oh my god, Izzy? PLEASE…" Izzy stood up and did a snake dance putting Owen into a trance.

"Whatever. At least it's something. Trent" Trent stood up pulled out his guitar, playing a little simple tune.

"Ok Trent, you're good and you're in."

Harold walked up and breathed in heavily and Heather put a hand up.

"No…" He walked back.

"Auughh." Harold moaned.

"Just gonna tell you nah, I ain't doing it" Lashawna added in.

"Ok I'm just gonna put my ballet in there now, since you're all so stupid and there is no way the last two of you will do anything incredible." Cody nodded.

"True, I wasn't even gonna try." Cody laughed and Tyler walked up with his yo-yo. Before he even did anything, Heather said.

"Ok you're in, we've got Tyler, Trent and me…" Heather said sounding panicked.

Yes: Trent, Heather, Tyler

No: Owen, Lindsay, Gwen, Noah, Harold, Lashawna, Cody, Izzy

The entire Gopher team dispersed, and Heather grabbed Lindsay's arm.

"I want you to come with me" The two followed around Gwen and stare through the window as she puts her book inside a draw.

She leaves and Heather seethed.

"Stand guard and tell me if Gwen returns…" Heather walked into the cabin and grabs the book out of the draw.

"Hmm, Trent… big… Cody… Bridgette… OH THIS IS SOOOOO GOOD!" Heather mumbled as she read through the book and then yelled the last part.

*Confessional with Heather*

"Yep… I found some of Gwen's fanfictions" She laughed hard with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Let me read you some of the titles before I get to the good stuff, Bridgette's grasp, Trent's length… Cody's adventure… HAHAHA! OH MY GOD, THIS IS TOO GOOD!" She then fell off screen still laughing.

Chris stood on stage and introduced the show, both teams clapped.

"Ok first, is the soothing music of Courtney" Courtney went up on stage and smiled to the audience before starting.

She played her own created song and bowed after finishing.

Everyone clapped except for Izzy.

Izzy, since she didn't have to go on stage, felt something deep inside herself.

"Ugh, I'm so horny." She looked left and right and saw Ezekiel.

"Yo, homeschool want to fuck." He went red and stuttered.

Izzy took it as a yes and walked off screen holding his hand.

"Ok so Chef gave Courtney a 6/10. Not bad." He put a thumb up.

"Anyway, next up is… Heather." She walked on stage and sat down.

"I was going to do a ballet performance initially, but now I want to give you something even better, this performance will be read by me and wrote by… Gwen." Gwen gasped seeing her fanfiction book, she wrote in it some of her sexual fantasies.

"The first story is named Cody's adventure." Cody looked confused and look over at Gwen whose face was bright red.

She dived off her seat in the stands and ran away.

"There are a few stories, but I'll read this… my favorite one." Cody looked kind of excited.

**Heather began to read…**

Cody, sat on his bunk bed getting changed for bed, just as he pulled off his underwear and his big cock flopped out. I came in.

"Wow Cody didn't expect this gift" I smiled getting my face close to his dick.

"Well how about you stop being so rude and except your gift like a good girl." She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of his hard cock.

Cody grabbed her hair and shoved his cock down her throat.

"I said accept it…" I loved it and I thought to myself. "I just want it inside me already! Please fuck me!"

Cody let Gwen go and he said.

"What do you want now?" I had a face of pure lust.

"Shove it in my ass!" He twisted me around and shoved me on the bed. He didn't wait a second before he began to thrust into my ass.

He kept thrusting and thrusting covering her mouth so she wouldn't be heard.

"I'm gonna cum in your pussy." He pulled his cock out and put it inside her pussy.

"I really hope you get pregnant" He began to cum.

"MEEEEE TTTOOOOOOOOO!" She fell forward on to her bed and fainted.

**Heather stopped reading**

"So, what do you think? You can read the rest. I'm not shy." She threw it into the audience and Trent caught it reading through his section.

"Well that was… eventful… Guess Chef liked it as Heather gave it a 6/10…" Chris said, and Chef yelled from off stage.

"What can I say, Goth girls a good writer." He had his hand under the table moving it up and down, but no one could see it.

"Oh well let's move on" Chris awkwardly laughed.

"Ok, next is the graceful, ribbon dancer… umm DJ?" He said confused.

DJ walked in wearing a white unitard and the girls laughed as his dick showed clearly through the tight suit. It was 9 inches long.

His dance went perfectly, and he finished bowing.

"Sorry DJ, you got a 4/10, Chef said your buldge kind of ruined it… I think you'd have got a 10 if he was a girl… or gay I guess."

"Next for the Gophers is the yo-yo master… Tyler." Tyler walked on stage with his yo-yo and smiled at Lindsay.

Lindsay blew him a kiss and smiled back.

"Are you ready for this?" He swung the yo-yo's around and around for the first 5 seconds he was doing perfectly but it tied him up and both yo-yos' hit him in the crotch.

He fell to the ground with his face against the ground as he tried to hold his dick but was too tied up.

"I don't think you were ready for that to be honest Tyler." Chris laughed then continued.

"And that's most likely why you got a 4/10

"These last two acts are really important; the Bass have 11/20 and the Gophers have 10/20 it's really close so now it's the final Bass performer… Eva." Eva walked on stage and a weight weighing 300kg.

"Easy" She says, and she picks it up. Only just managing to lift it. She holds it over her head, and it got a lot easier for her, she held it over her head for 10 seconds.

She places it down and flexes smiling.

"Ugly freak!" Heather yells from the side of the stage.

Eva looked at her and scowled. Heather went pale, she hadn't thought about what she was doing and tried to run.

"Woah, that was amazing Eva. Chef agrees giving it an almost perfect score of 9/10. Unless the Gophers have something amazing, they're basically assured to lose." Chris smiled.

"The final player in general is… Trent…" Nothing happened.

"Trent?" He looked into the crowd seeing Cody and Lashawna trying to get Trent to move but he was staring at the book unable to move.

"If no one comes on in 10 seconds you lose…" Chris began to count down and everyone panicked.

Harold stood up like with his chest puffed out and raised his hand.

"I'll beat those Bass easier than a mantis eats her lover after sex." He smiled and Lashawna face palmed.

"We are so losing." Harold went on stage.

Harold walked over to the mic.

"Go ahead Harold, what do we have to lose?" Cody shrugged.

Harold opened his mouth breathing in and did the most incredible beatbox anyone had ever heard.

The entire crowd was silent and then 2 seconds later they all clapped and cheered.

"CHEF GAVE HIM A 10/10 THE GOPHERS WIN!" Chris yelled.

"Awesome" He smiled.

Lindsay and Lashawna ran on stage hugging him.

"Great job Tyler!" Lindsay smiled.

She grabbed his dick and he laughed.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler" Lashawna let go and celebrated.

"Welp, looks like the Bass have to vote someone off for the 4th time in a row… Nice job…" The Bass walk away. Courtney went with Katie to continue comforting her, Eva had gone to chase Heather, Sadie left and tried to hide, Bridgette, DJ and Geoff went to chat, and Ezekiel was gone.

"Hmm I wonder where Ezekiel and Izzy went?" Noah said half caring and half still reading his book.

Izzy pulled Ezekiel into her cabin, since no one was there she was fine.

"Ok get undressed. I really need your dick inside me." Izzy ripped her top in half and revealed her D sized tits.

Ezekiel smiled and pulled off all his clothes in a few seconds.

She dived onto her bed and spread her legs.

"Got ahead big boy" Izzy smiled, and he shoved his dick in, she faked a reaction, but she just really needed to have sex with someone, even if he isn't big.

*Confessionals with Izzy*

"I mean Ezekiel isn't the biggest he's only 4 inches long but oh my god I really needed him to fuck me, My pussy just had that itch that only a dick could fix." She spread her legs to show her pussy to the audience.

*Out*

"You're so beautiful, I-" Izzy covered his mouth and smiled.

"Less talking, more cumming inside me!" He did as she asked and began to thrust his dick in and out of the horny ginger girl.

"Mmm, you're so good." Izzy kept a happy face on, despite Ezekiel being inexperienced he was doing ok, but she was such a slut she hardly felt much real pleasure.

He keeps, going and going, his dick began to throb inside of her, and she knew it was already time.

"OH GOD!" She yelled pretending to cum as Ezekiel silently filled her up, with a face of pure pleasure.

Izzy kissed him and got redressed, she had to get a new top after ripping her last one.

"Thanks Ezekiel, I really needed that." He nodded and the two left each other. After going out of the cabin together but Izzy heard a noise coming from the Bass cabin and went to check it out.

Heather was hidden behind a tree, hearing the crunching of leaves.

"Come here bitch! I hear your breathing." Heather stopped hearing the crunching and she turned to look around but didn't see a thing.

All of a sudden, a hand pinned her against the tree by her neck.

"Ugh, uuuggghhh!" Eva smiled evilly.

"Do you want me to let you go?!" She yelled.

Heather tried to nod the best she could. She dropped her and she went to her hands and knees. Eva grabbed her hair and moved her head to look at her.

"Now you're gonna apologize to me. Now be a good girl and don't struggle." She shoved her face into her crotch.

"Mmmff mf mmff!" Eva bent over her and pulled her shorts and panties down, spanking her ass.

"Stop speaking, brat." She pulls down her trousers and pants. Then shoved her face back on her pussy.

"You are such a slut! I'm sure you only mocked me hoping I'd make you lick me out!" Heather blushed but said nothing since she knew it was pointless.

"Mmm, I've been holding myself back from you, if you hadn't have yelled that you may have made it to your elimination without me riding your bitch ass face." Heather tried to pull away.

"M-Pwease… Dwn't cum om me!" Eva shoved her back in.

"I'll come on you all I want!" Eva let go of her and she fell to the ground. Eva squirted all over her face and chest.

"Ugh… my face" She tried to get it off.

"See you slut, never make fun of me again if you don't want me to ride your face again." Eva smiled.

Eva and Ezekiel got back right at the end of the competition and they see the Gophers cheering.

"Guess we lost eh?" Ezekiel sighed; Eva growled.

"Of course, we did…" She sighed leaving just as fast as she got there.

Harold was now alone with Lindsay.

"So, want to have some Lindsay?" Lindsay smiled.

"Sure, Tyler let's go into the forest so I can suck your big dick." Harold once Lindsay turned from him fist pumped and then followed her.

Harold pulled his trousers down once they made it pretty far in, Lindsay turned around and saw he already had his dick out.

"Wow you're excited. Ok let's do this." Lindsay looked at it confused…

"I swear you were smaller, are you sure you're Tyler." Lindsay looked into his eyes.

"N-no I'm Tyler, it's just I weirdly grew fast…" Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah whatever Harold." Harold jumped back.

"Umm, you know it's me?" Lindsay laughed at him.

"Of course, I did, I just wanted Tyler to not know I'm cheating." Harold looked her laughing.

"Oh, come on, everyone fucks everyone at this camp I'm 100% sure Tyler has fucked another girl by now… I'm sure he's fine with you blowing my cock." Lindsay thought about it for a second.

"Huh, I guess you're right, thanks Harold." She put his dick in her mouth then took it back out and added.

"Oh, and nice dick, is it 7 or 8 inches? Either way it's bigger than Tyler's." She put it back in her mouth.

"It's eeeiiigghhtt…" He leaned against the tree and Lindsay held and squeezed his ass so she could easily suck his dick.

"Mmm, precum is my favorite. I just want more." Harold smiled down at her.

"Well make me cum and then you'll get A LOT more." Lindsay licked the tip slowly and seductively while starring into his eyes.

"I hope so." She began to deepthroat it, Harold placed his hand on her head stroking it side to side.

She sucked and then seductively moved her ass, side to side slowly so that Harold would get even hornier.

Harold out of nowhere bent over her and spanked her massive ass this scared Lindsay and she jumped forward sending Harold's dick as far down her throat as it could go, this made his dick feel so good and he let go all of his goo inside her.

"MMUUGHH UGHH MUGH!" She yelled as Harold emptied his balls into her stomach for 6 straight seconds.

Lindsay fell backwards and Harold slid down the tree.

"Gosh…" He said before he fell right to sleep.

Lindsay smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Night Harold" Lindsay giggled as she walked away.

Izzy is seen sneaking to the back window of the Bass girls cabin.

She starred in and saw Courtney and Katie; Katie was crying on her shoulder and Izzy could see easy down both their tops.

She slowly moved her hand down her panties and played with her tits.

Katie in her sadness moved her hand to hug Courtney but she placed her hand on her tit without realizing, Courtney tried not to react.

Izzy went a little faster seeing this.

"I just can't believe she did that, Sadie tried to kiss me a few times, but I thought it was just jokes but having sex with me!" She cried moving her face to her chest.

Courtney jumped back. Katie was confused then realized what happened.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I-" Courtney moved forward and kisses her.

Courtney went bright red and tried to leave covering her face embarrassed. Katie grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed kissing her.

"Please, I need this." Courtney smiled at her and kissed her, both of them grabbed each other's D sized boobs over their clothes.

Izzy had her mouth gapping open, she starred at the scene moving her hand as fast as possible and fingered herself at the same speed.

Katie pulled away for a second.

"Thanks Courtney, I really need to have sex to know someone loves me…" Courtney blushed and kissed her again.

"Shut up Katie and just enjoy it." Izzy starred through the window. In tranced by the scene.

"F-fuck… oh, Jesus…" Izzy feels a small slap on her ass.

"AAA-" DJ was there and cover her mouth.

"Ssshh… Guess I caught a little snoop masturbating to Katie and Courtney… Naughty girl Izzy." DJ smiled at her and she looked down at his giant buldge. She pulled his hand off smiling.

"Ok fine, you caught me. Take me away." Izzy put her hands together and behind her back like she was handcuffed, bending over to so DJ could see her pussy better.

"Come on then, let me take you down to the station." Izzy nuzzled her hair against his chest as DJ lead her into the forest.

Courtney pulled all Katies clothes off.

"Damn you are so cute." Courtney hugged her and put her face against her tit.

"Mmm, don't stop." Katie smiled while patting her head.

Katie put her hand to her pussy, feeling herself before shoving her finger inside herself.

"Mmm, keep sucking Courtney, your mouth feels so great." Courtney pulled Katie's fingers out of her.

"Allow me…" She shoved her finger inside Katie.

"Ugh, oh my… How are you making me feel this good?" Katie had to lay back, feeling too much pleasure to stay sat up.

"I've just got a lot of experience." She blushed and licked her nipples.

*Confessional with Courtney*

"I know I'm not gonna get anything back from Katie, well pleasure wise, but helping here get back to her best is what I'm here to do, that's the only way I'll get to merge…" Courtney punched her hand with her other hand.

"Also, she's pretty hot, so yeah." She shrugs

*Out*

"F-faster…" Katie bit her lip hard and Courtney knew it was time.

"Are you gonna do it?" Katie nodded with her hand eyes and hands closed tightly until she sudden opens her mouth and lets out a loud squeak.

Courtney feels liquid go all over her fingers and Courtney smiles, watching Katie breathing in and out really heavily.

"Hope you enjoyed" Courtney sucked the cum off her fingers and hugs her, Courtney got dressed and she then walked out waving to the naked breathless girl.

DJ held Izzy's hands behind her back still roleplaying as an officer.

DJ shoved her against a rock gently, she bent down with her hands up against the rock.

"Go ahead, I've heard stories of black dudes always having big cocks, how about you prove it to me." DJ on command instantly pulled down his trousers and his dick stood.

Izzy saw his big dick and gasped.

"This big enough to prove that?" DJ held his 9 inch in his hand.

"W-wow, I've never seen a dick that big before. And I've certainly never taken one." DJ smiled.

"Until now…" He moved Izzy's panties to the side and pushed his tip inside her.

"Mmm, j-just… sh-shove it in… G-get it o-over wi-with." DJ was surprised, he had never expected to make such an insane girl stutter as much as she does. He quickly thrusted it inside her.

Izzy yelped and DJ looked to see if she was ok, she turned back to him with a trail of drool leaving her mouth.

"Guessing you liked that?" He laughed and began to thrust in and out.

"Oh god. I can't handle-" Geoff put his hand on her head.

"Hey guys can I join?" He smiled.

"Sure dude, I'm sure Izzy would be fine with that." Izzy tried her best to nod but felt so good.

Geoff pulled his dick out and DJ pulled Izzy back so Geoff could lean against the rock. Izzy then put her hand around his cock and slowly put it in her mouth.

Izzy put her hands against his legs, every time DJ thrusted into her Geoff's dick went deeper into her throat and then he would pull he would pull it out, moving out Geoff's dick.

DJ and Geoff high fived.

"Dude, this is so awesome, you're better than Bridgette Izzy." He covered his mouth and DJ smiled at him.

"You've already done it with Bridgette dude. Nice." Geoff smiled and awkwardly laughed.

"Do you want me to cum inside you Izzy?" DJ asked nicely. She moved back to take Geoff's dick out her mouth sending DJ's dick deeper inside herself.

"UUUH oh, d-do it DJ!" DJ thrusted her mouth back over Geoff's dick and she could feel cum fill her up in the pussy and she sucked by herself as fast as she could quickly getting Geoff to empty his loud in her mouth, despite joining later in.

Izzy dropped to the floor and DJ was about to help her up but then realized.

"Oh, shit dude, we've got to go to the ceremony." DJ pulled his pants up and so did Geoff, both ran off to the ceremony. Izzy was left with cum slowly cumming out her pussy and coughs of cum came out of her mouth.

*Confessional with Izzy*

Izzy still had cum covering her mouth and pussy. "Yeah, you may be saying 'oh Izzy your itch must be gone by now' but no it's weird even with homeschool, big black and party boy fucking me I still feel so horny… Maybe I need a girl to satisfy me." She put a hand on her chin.

*Out*

*Elimination ceremony*

"Welcome back Bass, it's like this is your second home or something." Chris laughed.

"Shut up Chris! Or I'll break you in half!" Eva smiled.

"I guarantee you if you try that you'll be down in a second." Eva stood up and began to walk over to him.

"Oh yeah, wh-" She got 5 steps from Chris and a dart hit her neck putting her right to sleep.

"That's why… Now let's read the votes." Everyone looked concerned as Eva laid there.

"So, the people safe with 0 votes are… Eva…" He dropped a marshmallow onto her sleeping body.

"Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Courtney, Katie and Geoff…" They all looked confused.

"Sadie is out with all 8 votes." Katie looked over at her with a sad look. Sadie stood up and walked up to Katie. Katie turned to not look at her

"I'm so sorry for what I did, I just couldn't help myself… I know that isn't an excuse, but I've loved you for so long. And now you'll probably never speak to me again. I just want to say goodbye and apologize you." Katie turned with tears in her eyes. She hugged Sadie squeezing her.

"I don't forgive you yet, I need more time…"Katie said letting her go and turning away, Sadie smiled.

"That's all I really wanted… Now go win that 100,000." Sadie laughed with tears in her eyes and Katie smiled looking at her.

Chef grabbed her arm and Sadie walked with him, not struggling.

"Goodbye everyone, I hope you can all forgive me for what I did." Sadie yelled on the boat.

*Confessional with Courtney*

"Yeah… that's not likely." Courtney said with her arms crossed.

*Out*

The boat drove off and Katie whipped a tear from her eye, smiling at her hand.

Izzy was hidden by a rock and watched the whole thing, getting an idea.

Katie walked ahead of the other Bass, she was ready to win this, but she felt a hand grab her and pull her around the cabin before she could enter.

"What are you-" Izzy was who pulled her and covered her mouth as she tried to speak.

"I saw what happened with Sadie at the elimination, I just wanted to ask you if you want to ACTUALLY have sex with me? After all that's happened you kind of deserve it and I'm not gonna lie you're pretty cute." Izzy smiled making Katie blush.

*Confessional with Izzy*

"Yeah… I know I'm good" Izzy giggled.

*Out*

Katie pulled Izzy's hand away and smiled devilishly, she grabbed her arm and pulled her to the communal bathroom and pushed her in one of the stales before following quickly and kissing her. Gwen and Trent were in the bathroom at the time and giggled seeing the two go in practically not even noticing them.

*Confessional with Gwen and Trent*

"Wow, Izzy and Katie who'd have thought?" Trent laughed.

"I know they don't fit… but I also weirdly want to see them together." Gwen added.

The two laughed together.

*Out*

Katie locked the stale and held Izzy's arms over her head kissing her.

"Jeez I thought I was the crazy one" Katie smiled and slowly moved her hand down to Izzy's skirt.

"Oh, you've seen nothing yet." Katie shoved two fingers inside her. Izzy was incredibly surprised and nearly fell forward as her knees became weak. Katie held her and hugged her with one arm while continuing to finger her.

"Mmm, that feels great Kat." Katie giggled.

"Kat?" Izzy blushed embarrassed.

"Hehe, yeah. Do you think it's cute?" Katie nuzzled her hair as Izzy's head rested on her shoulder.

"Of course, I do…" Katie hadn't stopped fingering throughout the whole conversation and Izzy didn't even know how she was speaking, feeling so amazing.

Katie let go of Izzy and moved down her body pulling off Izzy's skirt and panties.

"Mmm looks delicious…" Katie licked her pussy once, sending a wave of pleasure go through Izzy's body.

Katie held both of Izzy's ass cheeks pulling her pussy closer to lick it easy and stay steady.

"Oh my, you're amazing… how are you doing that with your tongue." Katie's tongue was fully inside Izzy and it was like it was moving in random directions, going deeper, closer, around, down, up and all the while Izzy was moaning.

"This is just what I needed! I'm so close to cumming." Katie smiled and slapped her ass with one hand as well as feeling her boobs with the other.

"Oh… don't… SSSTTTOOOPPP!" Izzy fell backwards and fell into the toilet.

"Nice" Katie laughed as Izzy tried her best to get out.

"Help me Kat." She did as she was asked and pulled her out. As though to thank her Izzy licked the cum of her lips and cheeks.

"Hehe, thanks Iz." Izzy gasped shocked and Katie looked confused.

"I… I gotta go!" Izzy pulled her skirt and pants up before running out the toilets.

"Was… was it something I said?" Katie said confused and kind of worried.

*Confessional with Izzy*

"Oh, what's happening to me, I feel really sick looking at Katie. But it's not the normal kind of sick it's like how… lovesick… No, no, no I can't be in love I don't know how. I know I'll just avoid Katie, that'll work. That'll stop it." Izzy began to hyperventilate but calmed herself down.

*Out*

As Izzy left the confessional Katie was outside waiting for her turn. Katie reached out wanting to talk to her, but Izzy covered her face and ran to her cabin.

*Confessional with Katie*

"Ok, I'm kind of confused. I really hope that Izzy isn't mad at me for some reason. She's really cute, funny… in general just awesome. I want to get to know her better." Katie has her hands together messing around with her fingers as she sadly looks down at them.

"But don't worry, even though I like Izzy, this won't effect my game and I'll do the best I can to get that 100,000" She smiled suddenly perking up.

*Out*

The scene suddenly changes to earlier and it was a much different scene then Katie and Izzy's love troubles, Cody stood outside the window of the girls cabin.

Cody had finally gotten Gwen's fanfictions off Trent and read through his segment again quickly.

He jumped through the window and laid on a bed. Waiting for Gwen to come in.

He got lucky, he did this on an absolute impulse and forgot somehow that not only Gwen sleeps in the cabin.

Gwen walked in and he was just pulling down his pants.

"C-Cody… what are you doing?" Gwen was really shocked.

"Well, I thought you'd do it with me if I tried to match your fanfiction." Gwen went bright red.

"**Sigh**" She let out a small and walked over saying.

"Wow Cody didn't expect this gift" She giggled.

"Well how about you stop being so rude and except your gift like a good girl." She stuck her tongue out and licked the tip of his hard cock.

Cody grabbed her hair and shoved his cock down her throat.

"I said accept it…" Gwen loved it and thought to herself. "I just want it inside me already! Please fuck me!" She felt so much love for Cody for trying to emulate her fanfiction to make her happy.

Cody let Gwen go and he said.

"What do you want now?" She had a face of pure lust.

"Shove it in my ass!" He twisted her around and shoved her on the bed. He didn't wait a second before he began to thrust into my ass.

He kept thrusting and thrusting covering her mouth so she wouldn't be heard.

"I'm gonna cum in your pussy." He pulled his cock out and put it inside her pussy.

"I really hope you get pregnant" He began to cum.

Gwen turned to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Cody, this was nice." She kissed him and Cody felt fireworks… It was the greatest kiss he had ever experienced.

Izzy suddenly ran in covering her face, she lowered her hands and saw Gwen and Cody laying on the bed.

"Umm… I can't go back outside for reasons… Pretend I'm not here…" Izzy sat on her bed and faced the wall trying to ignore them.

"Huh… I'm just gonna go" Cody pulled his pants up and jumped out the window.

"Why'd he jump out the window?" Izzy asked turning around.

"No idea…" Gwen blushed thinking of what he did for her.

"So, Sadie's gone… Katie and Izzy have blossoming feelings, Gwen seems to have two men coming after her if Trent's fanfiction reading and Cody's fanfiction recreation shows us and HOMESCHOOL HAD SEX?! Damnit, I lost a bet… Either way there is going to be a lot more drama next episode-" Chris yelled all his lines.

Chef came over to Chris.

"Chris man! Give me the 50 bucks for the bet." Chris sighed and reached into his pocket before suddenly running off screen.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST. COME BACK NEXT TIME FOR MORE TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" Chris yelled getting chased after by Chef.

**I hope you enjoyed this, sorry if it was kind of hard to follow, I had a lot to do in this episode. Either way give me more requests and also tell me characters you DON'T want to see so I can eliminate them faster for you peeps.**

**The votes:**

Katie: "**Sniff, sniff** Sadie…"

Bridgette: "Of course Sadie… duh."

Courtney: "That fat bitch Sadie."

Eva: "Sadie"

DJ: "I can't side with a rapist… Sadie."

Geoff: "Sadie dude. I feel so bad for Katie."

Ezekiel: "I can't believe Izzy had sex with me, wow eh… Oh I mean Sadie!"

Sadie: "I want to vote for someone other than myself, but I can't… also maybe if I vote for myself my team… and Katie. Will forgive me."

**Yep Sadie is gone, made it kind of obvious but like for the other 3 they'll definitely be in next season to help her character. So Sadie fans, don't worry.**


	5. Stats to make it easy to keep track

**I made this AFTER the first 4 episodes so if there is any contradictions don't think too much about it, this just makes it easier to keep track.**

Sexual Total Drama Island Statistics

Teams:

The gopher's team:

Gwen, Lindsay, Izzy, Heather, Lashawna, Owen, Noah, Tyler, Harold, Cody and Trent

The Bass team

Bridgette, Courtney, Beth, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Ezekiel and Justin

Dick sizes:

Cody: 7 inches (wish I made it smaller but oof)

Trent: 7 inches

Owen: 8 inches

Harold: 7 inches

DJ: 9 inches

Geoff: 6 inches

Tyler: 7 inches

Noah: 7 inches

Ezekiel: 4 inches

Duncan: 6 inches

Justin: 5 inches

Boobs, Bra and panties size:

Lindsay: DD, no bra, no panties

Lashawna: DD, bra, no panties

Izzy: D, no bra, panties

Courtney: DD, bra, panties

Gwen: DD, no bra, no panties

Eva: D, bra, panties

Heather: D, bra, panties

Bridgette: D, no bra, panties

Katie: D, bra, no panties

Sadie: DD, bra, panties

Beth: B, bra, panties


End file.
